Love You
by Evellyn Ayuzawa
Summary: Sakura sayang pada Naruto, sangat menyayanginya dan selamanya akan tetap menyayangi Naruto. Walau kenyataan pahit menghancurkan hatinya, perasaan Sakura tak berkurang sedikitpun. /NaruxSaku /Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOVE YOU © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Love You**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, School-life**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rated: T **(Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

**Cast:**

**Naruto U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**-AUTHOR Pov.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto!"

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Aku menyukaimu! Tolong terima aku sebagai pacarmu."

"Ha?" kedua mata Naruto melebar mendengar pernyataan cinta oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Beberapa kali ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri lalu memejamkan mata serta berargumen sendiri karena saking tak ia duga akan ditembak oleh Sakura.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba, tapi tolong pertimbangkan aku. Aku mohon," ucap gadis yang memiliki surai merah muda tersebut sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tung—tunggu sebentar! Sakura-chan, apa kau serius? Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku? Jangan bercanda denganku." Naruto kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada buku yang sedari tadi ia baca.

Dalam hatinya, sungguh... Naruto sangat ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi dari sahabatnya sedari kecil itu, yang baru saja menyatakan perasaan pada dirinya. Apakah ia bercanda atau serius menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Ak—aku serius! Naruto, sudah lama aku menyukaimu," Sakura mengulangi.

Naruto sudah tidak tahan ingin melihat wajah Sakura. Ia menutup buku dan meletakkan di sampingnya lalu beranjak dari meja belajar Sakura –mereka berada di dalam kamar Sakura- yang sedari tadi ia tempati kemudian Naruto duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet dan memposisikan dirinya menghadap Sakura yang duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya dengan kaki menjulur ke lantai.

"Ulangi sekali lagi," pinta Naruto yang kini mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sakura yang menunduk menatapnya.

"Aku... menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu, Naru."

"Sejak kapan kau mulai menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto halus.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita masih anak-anak," jawab Sakura dengan wajah merona karena malu dan gugup.

Kedua tangan Naruto terangkat menyentuh masing-masing pipi Sakura, ia tersenyum lalu berkata "Maaf."

"Ha?" Sakura tak mengerti dengan kata maaf yang diucapkannya.

Naruto kembali menurunkan kedua tangannya, ia membuang muka ke kanan. Tak sanggup melihat wajah Sakura "Maaf, Sakura-chan. Aku juga menyukaimu,"

"Lalu kenapa kamu minta maaf?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Aku menyukaimu sebagai sahabatku sedari kecil. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku sendiri," ucap Naruto seraya berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan menjauh dari Sakura yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi bingung, sedih, kecewa dan marah. Ia berhenti di bibir pintu lalu membukanya, Naruto berbalik "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu sebagai pacarku."

Yang selanjutnya didengar Sakura hanya suara pintu kamarnya yang menutup dan suara langkah kaki seseorang yang semakin lama semakin tak terdengar dan menghilang.

"Haha... Jadi aku ditolak?"

Sakura menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ternyata semua perhatian Naruto yang diberikan padanya hanyalah perhatian antara sahabat.

Bodoh sekali ia berpikir bahwa Naruto juga menyukainya sebagai seorang gadis seperti Sakura yang menyukai Naruto sebagai laki-laki, bukan sahabat.

Ternyata itu semua hanyalah omong kosong yang diciptakan oleh otaknya karena terlalu berharap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak kejadian Sakura menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto, semenjak itu pula hubungan mereka berdua sedikit-sedikit mulai menimbulkan jarak.

Sakura tidak lagi menyapa Naruto jika mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Jangankan untuk menyapa, memandang saja Sakura tidak tahan. Ia selalu menghindari tatapan Naruto jika Naruto menatapnya.

Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk mempertipis intensitas bertemu dengan Naruto. Awalnya hal ini menimbulkan pergolakan batin pada diri Sakura. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, ia sudah terbiasa.

Kelihatannya Naruto menyadari sikap Sakura yang lama-lama mulai menjauhinya. Ia tahu apa sebabnya. Ini semua karena dirinya yang menolak Sakura. Maka dari itu ia membiarkan sikap Sakura yang seolah tak lagi menganggapnya ada. Ia pun mulai mengikuti permainan Sakura. Ia juga mulai menganggap bahwa Sakura tak ada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisakah kalian berdua mengakhiri permainan kekanakkan itu, Sakura?" Ino terlihat jengkel saat menanyai Sakura.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura melengos malas menanggapi Ino di sampingnya.

Ino mengibaskan tangannya dan menggeram jengkel. "Kau itu belagak tidak tahu apa memang tidak tahu sih?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura tak terlalu menyahuti perkataan Ino. "Tidak tahu."

Ino mendengus, ia sangat geram dengan sikap Sakura yang tak mau tahu. "Kau dan Naruto! Berhenti bersikap seperti anak-anak! Kalian membuatku dan semuanya jengkel  
!"

"Memangnya kami kenapa?"

Ino sangat ingin mencakar muka Sakura sekarang juga namun ia tahan. "Hentikan sandiwaramu itu, Sakura! Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku!"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Ino. "Tak bisa, Ino."

"Kenapa tak bisa?" tanya Ino geram.

"Karena aku dan dia tidak mau." Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dari Ino menuju jendela kelas yang langsung memperlihatkan lapangan basket.

"Ha? Apanya yang tidak mau? Kalian itu sebenarnya kenapa sih?! Apa masalah kalian sebenarnya?! Aku sudah muak dengan sikap kalian yang saling mendiami satu sama lain. Kita semua itu ingin kalian seperti dulu lagi," ucap Ino berapi-api.

"Ino... tolong jangan tanya itu dulu. Aku tidak ingin berbohong padamu," jawab Sakura yang sekarang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sakura... maaf."

"Hiks... tidak, Ino. Aku yang minta maaf karena membuatmu khawatir." Air mata Sakura mulai mengalir dari mata indahnya yang terlihat redup dan sayu.

Ino mendekapnya, "Ssstt.. sudah, Sakura. Jangan menangis."

Sakura mengeratkan pelukan Ino padanya. Air matanya semakin mengalir deras. Tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Semua siswa kelasnya sibuk pada aktifitas masing-masing.

Namun, tak semuanya yang tidak memperhatikan mereka. Mata biru yang indah dan menawan telah menyaksikan apa yang kedua gadis tadi bicarakan dari awal. Ia tersenyum lemah. Tampak sangat pasrah.

Naruto merasakan hatinya bagai ditusuk pedang yang sangat banyak. Hatinya sakit melihat Sakura tersiksa.

"Maaf, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Assalamu'alaikum! Hai semuanya... ini adalah fanfic terbaruku. Maaf ya saya bikin FF baru, padahal masih banyak FF saya yang belum aku lanjutin. Dan juga terimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca karyaku. Semoga bermanfaat dan menginspirasi. Jangan lupa RnR yaaa... Wassalamu'alaikum!


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOVE YOU © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Love You [Chapter 2]**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, School-life**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rated: T **(Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

**Cast:**

**Naruto U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Thanks To: **

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**-AUTHOR Pov.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah.

Hari sabtu ini Sakura tak ada acara apa-apa. Memang tak pernah ada acara apa-apa selama ini. Setiap akhir pekan selalu ia habiskan dengan membaca buku atau melukis. Semua ia kerjakan di dalam kamarnya.

Sakura suka menyendiri. Orang tuanya sudah berulang kali menyuruh Sakura untuk pergi main keluar. Namun Sakura selalu menolak. Ia tak terlalu suka bertemu dengan orang asing. Jikapun Sakura keluar, paling-paling tujuannya kalau tidak rumah Ino pasti perpustakaan umum.

Sakura bersenandung kecil saat perjalanannya. Saat ia hampir sampai pada belokan rumahnya, tak sengaja ia melihat pemandangan yang begitu mengejutkan baginya.

Naruto berciuman dengan Hinata tepat di bawah pohon sakura di taman samping kompleks rumahnya yang tentu saja sama dengan rumah Sakura.

Sakura terpaku melihat sajian yang tak jauh darinya. Hatinya mencelos melihat orang yang ia sukai sedang bercumbu mesra dengan gadis lain.

Sakura berdiri mematung melihat itu. Teganya Naruto bersenang-senang dengan gadis lain, sementara Sakura sendiri masih bersedih dengan penolakan Naruto.

Air mata yang susah payah ia bendung, kini dengan lembutnya jatuh di kedua pipinya. Sakura terisak pelan.

Ia menyeka air matanya kasar sampai kering. Ia menyugesti dirinya sendiri agar tetap tenang dan tak peduli.

Setelah ia merasa tenang dan lebih baik, Sakura kemudian kembali berjalan. Hatinya berdetak dengan cepat saat ia berada tepat lurus dengan kedua sejoli yang tetap bercumbu itu. Tampaknya mereka tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang lewat.

Sepertinya kau sengaja ya, Naruto? Memamerkan kebersamaanmu dengan kekasihmu, batin Sakura sembari mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak ingin menengok ke arah mereka. Akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk menunduk saja.

Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Karena ia berjalan sambil menunduk, Sakura tak melihat ke depan.

BRUK

Sakura tersungkur jatuh ke tanah. Ia mengaduh sebentar lalu segera beranjak berdiri dan membungkuk berkali-kali sembari mengucapkan maaf berulang kali.

Seorang bibi yang ditabrak Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat kepanikan gadis di depannya yang terus meminta maaf. Karena gemas, ia meraih kedua bahu Sakura agar ia tenang.

Sakura berhenti membungkuk dan mengucapkan maaf sekali lagi.

Bibi itu tersenyum, "Sudah tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tak menyangka ternyata yang ia tabrak adalah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Bibi yang tinggal di samping rumahnya. Yang sudah menganggapnya anak sendiri. Ibunya Naruto.

"Bibi..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura-chan." Bibi Kushina mengulang ucapannya tadi sembari melempar senyum pada Sakura.

Sakura membalas senyuman Kushina dan segera membantu mengambil barang-barang yang berserakan milik Kushina.

"Ibu?" suara Naruto menyentak pendengaran Sakura.

Sakura yang posisinya sekarang membelakangi Naruto tak dapat melihat ekspresi apa yang Naruto pasang.

"Loh... Naru-kun kok ada di sini?" tanya Kushina pada Naruto.

"..."

Naruto tak bersuara. Ia terkejut dengan adanya Sakura di sana. Matanya nampak gelisah.

"Naru-kun?" Kushina menunggu putra semata wayangnya itu menjawabnya.

Naruto masih sibuk dengan kegelisahannya melihat punggung Sakura yang tertutupi helaian rambut merah muda sepinggang.

"Bibi, sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Maaf ya tadi sempat menabrak Bibi. Hehee... permisi!" Sakura kembali melaju, ia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Tak menghiraukan jawaban Kushina dan panggilan wanita dewasa itu padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura melempar tas ranselnya begitu saja dan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja ke ranjang. Ia menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Air mata kembali menganak sungai di kedua pipinya yang putih.

Isakan yang mulanya rendah semakin terdengar keras seraya air mata yang keluar semakin deras.

Ia berpikir betapa bodohnya ia mengharapkan bahwa Naruto akan memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Setelah sekian lama mereka bertetangga dan juga berteman, nyatanya Naruto memang hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman sedari kecil saja.

Hatinya sakit. Perasaannya hancur. Cintanya selama ini tak terbalas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tuk tuk tuk

Sakura membuka kedua matanya yang sembab sehabis menangis. Setelah puas menangis, ia jatuh tertidur.

Ia terganggu dengan suara-suara yang tak tahu apa itu. Seperti ketukan, tapi lebih kecil.

Sakura mengucek matanya. Terasa perih, namun ia tak peduli. Sakura melirik jam weker yang berada di nakas samping ranjangnya.

Dahinya mengkerut. Sakura tak percaya bahwa ia telah tertidur selama itu. Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam dan seingatnya tadi ia sampai di rumah pukul dua siang.

Tuk tuk tuk tuk

–lagi

Sakura mengerang dan menggerutu tak jelas. Ia bangkit –masih dengan seragam sekolahnya yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, namun tak ada yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Kemudian Sakura masuk kembali setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kamarnya.

Suara ketukan itu semakin terdengar sering dan semakin keras. Ia menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan mulai mencari dari mana suara ketukan tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura mengetahui bahwa suara tersebut berasal dari kaca jendela kamarnya. Ia mendekati jendela kacanya lalu embuka tirainya.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Mulai dari kertas-kertas yang sudah di bentuk bulat sampai batu kerikil kecil-kecil yang terlempar menimbulkan suara mengetuk kaca jendelanya.

Ia membuka kaca jendelanya yang secara kangsung berhadapan dengan kamar seseorang yang secara tak langsung telah menyakiti hatinya dengan sangat. Naruto.

Sakura melihat pemuda bermata biru tersebut sedang mengangkat tangan kanannya yang siap melemparkan batu-batu kerikil lagi. Ia terdiam melihat Naruto yang kini menurunkan tangannya.

"Saku—"

BRAKK

Dengan keras dan kasar, Sakura membanting jendelanya agar kembali menutup beserta dengan tirainya. Rasa benci, marah, sakit dan perih memenuhinya.

Matanya sudah sangat bengkak setelah menangis tadi. Ia masih belum siap jika ia harus kembali menangis lagi.

Tuk tuk tuk tuk

Lagi—

Sakura muak dengan suara itu!

Ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal. Namun, semakin lama intensitas suara yang terdengar semakin keras. Sakura berjingkat lalu bangaun dan berjalan menuju jendelanya. Ia membuka tirai jendelanya.

Ternyata yang Naruto lempar bukan lagi benda-benda kecil. Melainkan buku-buku tebal.

Sakura membuka lebar jendela kacanya dan mulai berteriak marah.

"APA MAUMU?!"

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar teriakkan Sakura padanya. Ini pertama kali ia mendengar suara Sakura yang berteriak.

"Sakura-chan, aku ingin bicara!"

"CEPAT!"

"Aku akan ke sana sekarang," ucap Naruto.

Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto. Memang semenjak kejadian pernyataan cintanya dulu, Naruto tak pernah lagi berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Saling menyapa saja sudah tak pernah, apalagi berkunjung ke rumah.

"Mundurlah, Sakura-chan!" perintah Naruto dan tanpa Sakura sadari, ia pun menurut dengan memundurkan badannya dari jendela.

Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari kencang lalu melompat. Sakura menutup matanya dan berteriak histeris. Takut-takut ia melihat Naruto terjatuh.

Namun, hal tersebut terjadi denga cepat. Tahu-tahu saat Sakura membuka matanya, sudah ada Naruto tepat di hadapannya.

"A— apa yang kau lakukan?! Tadi itu berbahaya!" marah Sakura saat Naruto malah memberikannya cengiran lebar padanya.

Naruto melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Ia memperhatikan setiap sudut dari kamar gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Kamarmu masih sama seperti terakhir aku ke sini," komentar Naruto.

"..."

Sakura tak menjawab, ia kembali menunduk dan aura suram sangat kentara di wajah cantiknya yang kini terlihat pucat dan sembab.

Naruto berhenti memperhatikan sekeliling. Ia melangkah mendekati Sakura. Namun sebelum Naruto kebih dekat dengan jarak Sakura, tiba-tiba saja Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya agar menjauh dari pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Sakura-chan, aku ingin menjelaskan apa yang kami lakukan lagi di taman." Sakura makin mundur.

"Hahaa... memangnya apa yang kalian tadi lakukan? Aku tak melihat siapa-siapa tadi saat lewat taman," ucap Sakura berbohong. Ia kembali ingin menangis.

Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab, "Aku tahu tadi kau melihat kami."

Sakura mendengus, "Memangnya apa peduliku? Semua yang kalian lakukan bukanlah urusanku. Dari awal semua yang terjadi dengan hidupmu tidaklah menjadi urusanku."

"Saku–"

"Naruto... cukup. Sudahlah... aku tak apa kok," ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum tulus pada Naruto.

"Aku senang dengan hubungan kalian. Hinata-chan sangat baik. Kau beruntung mendapatkannya," sambung Sakura dengan senyuman tulus.

Naruto terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjawab semua ucapan Sakura. Takut-takut, nanti ucapannya malah menyakiti Sakura.

Naruto menghela napas. "Maaf."

Sakura tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto kemudian menepuk bahu pemuda pirang di depannya itu. "Tak apa, Naruto. Selamat ya?"

"Terimakasih, Sakura-chan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tepat satu jam setelah Naruto pulang. Namun, Sakura masih saja terduduk di lantai kamarnya.

Rasa sedih, kecewa, perih, sakit dan senang campur aduk menjadi satu. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya lagi karena tadi dia sudah bilang pada Naruto kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Namun, mengapa ia tak lega sama sekali? Mengapa rasanya malah sakit sekali?

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Ternyata memang aku tidak bahagia atas hubunganmu dengan gadis itu. Maaf, karena aku berbohong. Bahkan aku tak mengenal betul siapa itu Hinata. Semoga kau tak salah pilih telah menjadikannya kekasihmu. Walaupun kau tak pernah mengakui padaku kalau dia kekasihmu."

Sakura menunduk dalam. Matanya mulai berat. Air mata telah kembali menggenangi kedua kelopak mata indahnya. Perlahan-lahan cairan tersebut mulai jatuh menimpa kedua pipinya.

"Hiks... hiks... Naruto... Aku mencintaimu. Tapi, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?"

Satu lagi malam yang berat dan tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Sakura kembali meratapi apa yang telah Tuhan takdirkan untuknya.

Dunia ini memang kejam. Begitu pula dengan manusianya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Assalamu'alaikum! Hai semuanya... terimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca karyaku. Maaf apabila saya telat updatenya. Sebenarnya ini fanfic sudah selasai lama banget, Cuma ya itu... males update. Paketan modem habis, males ke warnet. Pengen wifi-an jauh dari rumah. Ya akhirnya tetep aja jalan satu-satunya ke warnet. Semoga bermanfaat dan menginspirasi. Jangan lupa RnR yaaa... Wassalamu'alaikum!


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOVE YOU © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Love You [Chapter 3]**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, School-life**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rated: M **(Yeah, akhirnya ratingnya aku naikin jadi M karena suatu alasan yang segera kalian ketahui setelah membaca isinya)

**Cast:**

**Naruto U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Thanks To: all reader!**

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**-AUTHOR Pov.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sial, sial, sial!" Sakura tak bisa berhenti mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang dengan sangat tolol telah menerima bahwa hubungan Naruto dengan Hinata benar-benar nyata.

Dan yang lebih menyedihkan lagi, kini ia sendirilah yang merasa sakit. Ya, sakit. Satu-satunya orang yang merasa sakit dengan kebahagiaan sahabatnya sekaligus cinta pertama yang telah menolaknya.

Sakura menyesali apa yang ia katakan dalam percakapan mereka tadi. Ia tak rela jika Naruto tak lagi merasa bersalah padanya. Ia juga tak rela Naruto kini merasa tenang karena hubungannya dengan Hinata dapat diterima Sakura.

Sakura tak peduli jika ia mungkin akan menjadi gadis teregois di dunia. Ia sekali lagi tak peduli! Persetan dengan anggapan orang di luar sana. Nyatanya ia sudah sangat lelah menjadi gadis yang baik. Seorang gadis baik, sopan, ceria dan lemah. Ia sangat benci dengan keadaannya.

Banyak hal yang ia benci di dunia ini. Termasuk kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Ia membenci mereka. Satu-satunya pria dalam keluarga yang seharusnya menjadi kepala rumah tangga, suami juga menjadi seorang Ayah yang bertanggung jawab penuh di dalam keluarga sudah lama hilang.

Ayahnya sangat gila kerja. Semua pekerjaan itu menyita waktu Ayahnya. Ibu merasa tak terima karena merasa di nomor duakan. Setiap Ayah pulang, Ibu akan menunggunya kemudian memberitahu perasaannya langsung pada Ayah. Hal itu selalu menyebabkan mereka bertengkar.

Ayah beralasan kalau ia bekerja untuk menghidupi keluarga, memberi makan kami dan juga menyekolahkanku. Namun Ibu adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah tahu rasanya bekerja, ia tidak mempercayai alasan Ayah.

Ibu selalu mencurigai Ayah memiliki wanita lain karena selalu pulang terlambat. Ibu memarahinya setiap hari, memaki-maki Ayah dan menyuruhnya agar tak lagi pulang ke rumah. Hingga akhirnya Ayah benar-benar tak pulang sampai sekarang.

Ia hanya mengirimkan jatah uang bulanan kepada kami. Itu pun tak terjadi secara langsung, tentu saja lewat bank. Saat itu Sakura masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar kelas enam. Hingga sekarang ia menduduki tahun terakhirnya di sekolah menengah atas, sekalipun ia tak pernah berjumpa lagi dengan Ayahnya.

Ibunya seperti orang depresi. Selalu mabuk-mabukkan atau merokok hingga menghabiskan hampir sepuluh bungkus dalam sehari. Hingga suatu pagi Sakura menemukan Ibunya tak lagi bernafas di dalam kamar mandi dengan luka sayatan yang dalam pada pergelangan tangannya serta mulut berbusa.

Ibunya bunuh diri dengan memotong nadinya dan meminum racun. Sangat mengenaskan.

Tepatnya kejadian itu terjadi delapan bulan setelah Ayahnya pergi dari rumah.

Sakura yang pada saat itu menjadi murid baru tahun pertama SMA tentu saja sangat terguncang, baik mental maupun kejiwaannya. Ia merasa ditinggalkan dua kali oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Hatinya remuk bagai di tembus jarum-jarum halus tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Ia sudah jatuh saat itu dan harus jatuh untuk kedua kalinya saat menghubungi Ayahnya –memberitahu bahwa Ibu telah meninggal dan memohon-mohon agar pulang, namun jawaban yang ia terima cukup membuat hatinya hancur. Ayahnya tak bisa pulang karena ada pekerjaan penting yang tak dapat ditinggalkan.

Oh, bukan alasan itu yang membuatnya hancur, melainkan kenyataan yang didengarnya langsung dari mulut sekretaris Ayahnya yang mewakilkan untuk datang itu mengatakan kebenaran jika Ayahnya telah memiliki keluarga baru yang dianugerahi seorang putra.

Kenyataan lain yang kembali menghancurkannya yaitu kebenaran bahwa Ayahnya bukannya memiliki pekerjaan yang penting sehingga tak dapat ditinggalkan, melainkan karena putranya dari istri kedua –tentu saja– yang hari itu genap berusia delapan tahun merayakan dengan berlibur selama sepekan di Inggris.

Sakura hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak mengetahui kebenaran itu. Bagaimana tidak, jika kecurigaan Ibunya selama masih hidup itu ternyata tepat sasaran. Ayahnya kini tengah berbahagia dengan keluarga barunya dengan liburan mahal dan mewah di luar negri.

Merayakan hari jadi putra mereka yang sangat diharapkan kehadirannya oleh Ayah Sakura agar dapat meneruskan perusahaannya kelak di masa depan. Sakura sangat tahu jika Ayahnya selalu mendambakan seorang putra. Namun, sayang hal itu hanya menjadi angan-angan saja karena Ibunya tidak dapat hamil lagi setelah melahirkan Sakura.

Memang Ayahnya tidak pernah memberitahunya hal ini. Namun bagaimana dengan Ibunya? Tentu saja hal itu ia ketahui secara tidak sengaja dari Ibunya. Saat Ibu Sakura tak sadarkan diri karena terlalu banyak meminum minuman beralkohol dan berbicara atau lebih tepatnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa hamil lagi.

Namun Sakura juga pernah mendengar keinginan Ayahnya itu saat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar. Sakura memendam hal itu jauh di dalam hatinya. Walaupun sakit rasanya namun ia tahan.

Selama Ayahnya masih menganggapnya sebagai darah dagingnya, bagi Sakura hal itu tak masalah, ia tak keberatan walau sering ia menangkap wajah keras yang memancarkan kekecewaan di kedua matanya saat memandang Sakura.

Ia tak pernah keberatan dengan itu semua, asalkan Ayahnya tetap diam dan tak mengungkapkannya langsung maka ia tak pernah keberatan dipandang seperti itu.

Dan ternyata Ayahnya yang ia hormati karena telah menerima apa adanya keadaan Ibu, seketika lenyap tak berbekas. Ayahnya memiliki putra yang dilahirkan di luar ikatan yang sah dari wanita jalang rendah di luar sana.

Tentu saja Ayahnya itu hanyalah manusia biasa. Pria dengan gen panas dalam darahnya.

Harusnya ia tahu jika Ayahnya akan lebih memilih wanita lain yang telah melahirkan seorang putra idamannya. Wanita jalang rendahan kotor! Itulah sebutan istri kedua Ayahnya dari Sakura.

Rasa benci dan jijik menyelimuti hatinya saat memikirkan Ayahnya. Seolah-olah Ayahnya sama derajatnya dengan sampah busuk tak berharga. Ia menyesal mempunyai Ayah seperti dia. Menyesal karena lahir dari benih pria kejam itu.

Sejak itu, ia mulai berhenti memakai uang yang dikirim Ayahnya secara rutin. Yeah, Ayah tersayangnya itu untungnya masih mengingat putri menyedihkannya yang sebatang kara ini. Sakura merasa kotor jika memakai uang itu terus menerus. Ia bertekad untuk mencari uangnya sendiri dan tak lagi mengharapkan pemberian dari pria kejam itu.

Sakura mulai bekerja. Ia memutuskan untuk bekerja sambilan sepulang sekolah. Karena sekolah tempatnya menimba ilmu memiliki aturan khusus kepada seluruh siswanya tentang larangan terikat kerja, Sakura terpaksa mengganti pekerjaannya setiap tiga sampai empat bulan sekali agar tak ketahuan.

Sakura yang masih berusia lima belas tahun harus menghadapi kerasnya dunia orang dewasa. Banyak hal yang terjadi padanya saat bekerja. Beberapa kali bahaya menghampirinya.

Selalu pulang larut dengan berjalan kaki tentu saja mengundang para pelaku kriminal. Apalagi jika target kejahatan itu adalah seorang gadis muda yang sendirian. Sasaran empuk.

Dan sungguh sangat beruntungnya Sakura karena ia selalu berhasil lolos dari setiap bahaya yang mengintai padanya. Tentu saja bukan karena usaha diri Sakura sendiri yang membawanya lolos dari masalah itu –mungkin sebagian kecil memang dari usahanya sendiri– melainkan bisa ditebak siapa sosok kesatria berkuda putihnya.

Lelaki berambut pirang dengan kulit eksotisnya, sahabat dari kecil sekaligus tetangganya itulah yang menyelamatkannya. Naruto.

Lelaki itu selalu menjemput Sakura dari tempat kerjanya. Memang tidak dari awal mulai bekerja hal itu dilakukan Naruto. Lelaki itu mulai menjemputnya kerja saat melihat Sakura berangkat sekolah dengan tongkat penyangga dan kaki kiri terbalut perban tebal, tulangnya patah. Yeah, hal itu bukanlah disengaja.

Sakura melarikan diri dari kejaran pria paruh baya idiot gila menjijikkan yang ingin menunjukkan kemaluannya saat pulang kerja. Sakura sangat yakin jika pria gila itu tak memakai apapun di dalam mantel panjang gelap lusuh yang dipakainya.

Sakura sudah pernah diperingati seniornya di tempat kerja tentang pria gila itu, jadi Sakura cukup mengetahui akal bulus pria idiot itu padanya. Hal itu membuat Sakura cukup siaga dan lebih was-was di perjalanan.

Saat hari itu tiba, Sakura berjalan cukup santai –walau dalam hati ia telah panik luar biasa– mendekati pria gila itu yang tengah berdiri sambil memandangnya dengan mata mesumnya, yang seolah sangat menanti Sakura.

Saat dirasa sudah cukup dekat jarak mereka, Sakura mempercepat langkahnya kemudian tepat satu langkah dari pria itu, Sakura melihat gerakan tangan pria itu yang akan membuka mantelnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Ia bersyukur memiliki tubuh yang sehat dan bugar berkat lari pagi yang rutin ia lakukan. Dan untungnya ia selalu memakai celana olah raga serta sepatu olah raganya saat pulang kerja dengan atasan jaket bertudung yang cukup tebal dan longgar, Sakura cukup fanatik dengan olah raga hingga mempunyai banyak koleksi celana dan sepatu olah raga.

Seragam sekolahnya sudah aman di dalam tas ranselnya yang berada di dalam jaket. Sepulang sekolah, Sakura langsung bekerja. Ia berpikir kalau pulang dulu akan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Dikarenakan alasan yang cukup masuk akal itu, Sakura selalu membawa pakaian ganti.

Dan tanpa ia duga, ternyata pria gila itu larinya cukup cepat hingga dapat menyusulnya. Sakura akhirnya mulai panik. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia selain dirinya di sana. Namun nihil. Tak ada seorang pun di sana.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk fokus berlari menuju rumahnya karena pria gila itu telah tepat berada di belakangnya. Sakura membelok di gang rumahnya kemudian memanjat naik ke tugu di sepanjang jalan dan mulai berlari di atasnya.

Pria gila itu tak dapat mengikuti naik ke atas tugu karena satu-satunya jalan untuk naik hanya di belokan gang tadi dan sekarang mereka sudah jauh dari gerbang masuk gang. Sakura tak kehabisan akal. Ia menyambet biji-biji bunga di depan rumah tetangganya kemudian melemparkan biji tersebut pada pria gila itu.

Hingga akhirnya rumah Sakura terlihat. Ia tersenyum lebar menyadari hidupnya akan selamat. Karena terlalu bahagia, Sakura tak memperhatikan pijakannya hingga saat ia melompat memasuki halaman rumahnya tak sengaja kaki kiri Sakura terkilir kemudian dengan cepat berubah menjadi rasa sakit yang menyiksa.

Sakura menyeret kakinya dengan paksa. Ia melihat pria gila itu mencoba memanjat pagar besi rumahnya yang cukup tinggi. Sekali lagi ia bersyukur karena pagar rumahnya hanya bisa terbuka otomatis dengan menekan tombol di bawah intercom dan untungnya pagar itu tak ada hiasannya yang bisa digunakan sebagai pijakan dan hanya tegak lurus sederhana, jadi akan sangat sulit memanjatnya karena pagar itu cukup tinggi.

Pintu rumahnya sudah terbuka lebar. Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar walaupun rasa sakit luar biasa di kaki kirinya terasa sangat menyiksa. Sebelum memasukkan dirinya ke dalam rumah, Sakura berbalik pada pria sinting itu kemudian menampilkan senyum lebarnya dengan jari tengah tangan kanannya yang teracung tinggi serta menyelipkan sebuah umpatan ringan dengan keras meneriaki pria itu.

"FUCK!"

Sakura memasuki rumah kemudian mengunci pintu dan seluruh tirai yang ada. Ia masih merasa tidak aman. Pria gila itu masih berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Sakura beberapa kali mengintip dari jendela kamarnya dan hasilnya masih sama.

Ia tak berani menghubungi polisi, takutnya nanti masalahnya bisa membesar kemudian pasti akan ketahuan sekolahnya kalau ia diam-diam bekerja.

Sakura mencoba menyegarkan pikirannya dengan membersihkan diri kemudian bersiap-siap tidur. Baru saja ingin naik ke ranjang, rasa sakit kembali menyerang. Sakura mengerang kesakitan, tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar di betis kirinya.

Ia duduk kemudian menaikkan celana piyamanya lalu memperhatikan bagian dimana rasa sakit itu berpusat. Sakura meringis melihat lebam biru yang kini mulai menghitam.

Segera saja ia meraih ponselnya kemudian menghubungi bibinya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter, Tsunade. Dan benar saja, Sakura mengalami patah tulang ringan dan terpaksa harus dipakaikan gips. Benda itulah yang membuat perbannya terlihat tebal.

Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto serta kedua orang tuanya memaksa Sakura untuk tinggal sementara di rumah keluarga Namikaze sampai kakinya sembuh yang terpaksa disetujui Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura yang sudah biasa berangkat sekolah berjalan kaki dengan inisiatif dari Naruto, ia memaksa Sakura untuk bersedia diboncengnya dengan sepeda. Karena mereka tinggal di kota kecil Konoha jadi letak sekolah juga tak terlalu jauh.

Sakura sempat mengira kalau Naruto mungkin hanya merasa kasihan padanya karena mengalami nasib sial seperti kemarin yang mengakibatkan dirinya terluka, dan jika memang benar Naruto hanya kasihan pasti sifatnya hanya sementara. Jadi Sakura mencoba mengetesnya dengan menyetujui ide naik sepeda itu.

Namun, sekian lama Sakura tetap menunggu Naruto bosan memboncengnya setiap hari, hal itu hanya menjadi prasangka buruknya saja. Tak seharipun Naruto absen membonceng Sakura ke sekolah.

Walaupun Naruto selalu mengeluh tentang berat badan Sakura yang semakin hari semakin bertambah hingga membuatnya kewalahan, Naruto akan selalu tersenyum dan menjawab 'tidak masalah' 'tidak apa-apa' 'tenagaku cukup banyak' dan lainnya jika Sakura meminta Naruto untuk berhenti memboncengnya dan membiarkannya naik bus. Naruto akan memaksanya duduk diam di boncengan dan mengayuh sepeda itu dengan semangat serta senyum yang lebar.

Perlahan-lahan, rasa sayang pada Naruto yang ia rasakan semenjak mereka kecil sampai mereka tumbuh besar seperti sekarang mulai membesar dan tak terbatas. Sakura menganggap Naruto sudah seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri, mereka seperti saudara kandung yang tak pernah dilahirkan dari satu ibu.

Namun Sakura menyadari satu hal yang baru baginya, ia tak pernah benar-benar menganggap Naruto sebagai saudara.

Ia ingat dulu pernah memimpikan Naruto menjadi pangeran penyelamatnya. Menjadikannya seorang ratu di kerajaan pria itu. Dan benar saja, dari dulu Sakura sedah memandang Naruto sebagai seorang pria. Bukan sahabat dari kecil ataupun saudara.

Sakura benci menyadari hal itu.

Jika ia tidak memimpikan Naruto, maka ia tidak akan pernah tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Sakura benci harus mengakui bahwa ia sangat menyayangi Naruto dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya.

Sakura benci saat ia dengan percaya diri menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto dan yakin jika pemuda itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sakura membenci hal itu!

Naruto berbeda dengannya.

Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik.

Naruto menyakitinya.

Naruto menolaknya.

Naruto yang lebih memilih gadis lain yang belum tentu lebih baik darinya.

Naruto yang menjauh.

Naruto yang berbeda.

Naruto yang dibencinya.

Sakura kembali mengusap air mata yang tak habis-habisnya mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menekan perasaannya agar lebih baik, namun tak berhasil satupun. Ia menahan isakannya agar tak begitu menyedihkan. Matanya pedih dan panas karena terlalu lama menangis.

Sebentar lagi pagi akan datang, yeah... tepatnya dua jam lagi. Dan Sakura telah sukses melewati malam tanpa memejamkan matanya. Hanya berbaring di ranjang dan memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Tentu saja dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir.

Sakura menghela nafas kasar –lagi. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan mengerang keras karena kepalanya pusing bukan main rasanya, kemudian melepaskan seragam yang tak sempat ia ganti kemarin karena terlalu sibuk menangis meratapi betapa menyedihkan hidupnya selama ini dan menggantinya dengan celana training dan jaket pasangannya serta memakai salah satu sepatu olah raga koleksinya yang cukup banyak jumlahnya.

Memasuki kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi juga buang air –tentu saja. Sakura memutuskan untuk sedikit menghilangkan beban pikirannya dengan berlari beberapa putaran mengelilingi kompleks perumahannya.

Sakura melirik jam tangan kecil yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya sekilas kemudian menghela nafas kecewa. Sudah pukul sembilan pagi lebih lima belas menit dan artinya ia telah melewatkan pelajaran pertamanya.

Namun yang membuatnya kecewa –ia memutuskan untuk membolos sehari saja– adalah beban pikirannya belum juga berkurang sedikit saja walaupun sudah berlari sebanyak sembilan puluh dua putaran yang berhasil ia selesaikan selama empat jam kurang.

Sakura menghentikan larinya kemudian memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia berada di depan gerbang sebuah tempat dimana banyak jasad orang meninggal yang dikubur di sana. Sakura menghela nafas dalam, mengatur nafasnya sebentar kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang pemakaman itu.

Sakura melepaskan sepatunya kemudian menggulung lengan jaketnya sampai siku dan menaikkan celananya di atas mata kaki. Ia memakai alas kaki yang telah disediakan di kuil kecil di dalam pemakaman itu setelah membasuh kaki dan tangannya serta mukanya agar lebih segar.

Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya dengan membawa ember berisi air di masing-masing tangannya menuju makam seseorang yang sangat istimewa baginya, seseorang yang paling ia sayangi dan seseorang yang pernah ia sangat benci bahkan sampai sekarang rasa itu masih terasa samar. Makam dimana mendiang Ibunya beristirahat.

Haruno Mebuki.

Sakura tersenyum sendu memperhatikan makam Ibunya yang terlihat bersih dan terawat. Ya, Sakura secara rutin mengunjungi makam Ibunya dan menjaga kondisi makam itu agar tetap rapi.

"Hai, bu," sapa Sakura dengan senyuman lembut di bibirnya.

Ia bahkan menanam beberapa jenis bunga mengelilingi makam yang mana semua adalah jenis kesukaan Ibunya. Agar kelak jika suatu saat Sakura tak dapat mengunjungi makam Ibunya, akan tetap ada bunga di atas makam walaupun tak ada yang datang. Agar sang Ibu tak merasa kesepian menunggu Sakura kembali bersatu dengannya di keabadian yang masih menjadi rahasia Tuhan.

Sakura mengeluarkan sapu tangannya kemudian mencelupkannya ke ember, membasahinya lalu memulai pekerjaannya dengan mengelap batu nisan Ibunya. Mencabuti rumput-rumput liar di sekitar bunga-bunganya kemudian menyiramnya serta seluruh permukaan makam Ibunya dengan sisa air. Setelah selesai dengan bersih-bersihnya, Sakura mendudukkan dirinya bersila di tanah.

Sakura memandang sendu pada makam Ibunya. Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak dan nyeri luar biasa. Ia kembali ditampar dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya benar-benar sendiri di dunia kejam ini.

Tak ada lagi orang tua.

Tak ada perhatian.

Tak ada kasih sayang.

Tak ada kehangatan.

Sakura tak punya seseorang lagi untuk bergantung. Ia terpaksa menopang sendiri hidupnya. Terlalu bosan menunggu Ayahnya kembali memeluk dirinya. Bahkan Sakura tak yakin jika Ayahnya masih menganggapnya anak kandung. Sakura sudah kebal dengan anggapan buruknya itu.

Namun Sakura masih cukup beruntung. Ia masih dapat menjalani hidup seperti gadis normal seusianya. Makan, minum dan tidur dengan tenang. Memiliki sahabat seperti Ino yang sangat memahaminya. Dan memiliki tetangga yang sangat perhatian dan selalu ada dan siap jika dibutuhkan. Yeah, keluarga Namikaze termasuk Naruto yang kini pemuda itu bagi Sakura hanya ia anggap sebagai anak tetangga sebelah rumah seusianya.

Sakura tak ingin merasa lebih sakit dari pada ini jika ia terus-terusan mengharapkan Naruto menjadi miliknya.

Ibunya yang malang. Ibunya yang penuh kehangatan selalu melimpahkan kasih sayangnya pada Sakura tanpa mengharapkan imbalan. Seorang Ibu rumah tangga yang mengabdikan sisa hidupnya pada suami dan keluarga yang sangat dicintainya.

Seorang istri yang memiliki kelebihan atom-atom positif dalam dirinya. Percaya sepenuh hati dengan perasaannya pada suami dan anaknya. Tanpa pernah timbul kecurigaan kemungkinan-kemungkinan adanya serigala yang bersembunyi di balik bulu domba penurut milik suaminya.

Hingga dibutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyadari bahwa ternyata serigala itu telah menancapkan taringnya tepat di leher sang istri yang setia. Mencabik-cabiknya hingga hancur tak berwujud. Membunuhnya perlahan kemudian meninggalkan mayatnya begitu saja hingga membusuk ditumbuhi belatung.

Segala pengabdian yang telah istri setia itu pernah lakukan di masa lalu tak lagi terlihat kenangannya. Menguap begitu saja bersama dengan nafas terakhir yang berhembus.

Sakura meringis merasakan nyeri di dadanya semakin terasa sakit. Ia mencengkram dadanya dan memukul-mukulnya hingga sesak nafas. Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya. Suasana pemakaman yang sunyi membuat isakannya terdengar keras dan bergema. Tak ada orang lain selain dirinya.

Sakura cukup merasa nyaman karena tak akan ada yang melihatnya menangis.

Emosinya meluap-luap. Hatinya panas memikirkan tentang Ayahnya. Seorang suami kejam yang tega meninggalkan istri setianya dan lebih memilih pergi dengan wanita jalang kotor menjijikan tanpa identitas yang jelas hanya karena melahirkan seorang putra.

"Oh... Ibuku yang malang. Maafkan aku! Sakura menyesal tidak dapat membantu Ibu," Sakura bergumam disela-sela isak tangisnya.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya di kedua kakinya yang kini ditekuk di depan dada. Meredam isakan putus asanya. Akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi sangat cengeng dan sangat pesimis. Ia jatuh terlalu dalam dan tak ada yang dapat menyelamatkannya.

Isakan Sakura mendadak berhenti dan digantikan dengan keterkejutan. Tubuhnya bergetar pada ketegangan itu. Rasa menyenangkan yang sudah sangat familiar yang menggelitik perutnya dengan sengatan-sengatan kecil arus listrik ringan.

Kehangatan kembali menyelubungi hatinya yang sempat beku saat tubuh ringkihnya direngkuh oleh dua lengan kekar pria di belakangnya.

Tubuh Sakura tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat yang nyaman oleh tubuh pria dewasa di belakangnya. Tubuh mereka menempel ketat. Sakura terasa sangat kecil karena berada di antara kaki panjang di masing-masing tubuhnya. Mengapitnya, bagai boneka beruang kesayangan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti ada di sini. Selalu membolos dan menangis di makam Ibumu. Kenapa gadis muda sepertimu sangat menyukai pemakaman untuk menangis? Kapan kau akan menghilangkan sifat cengengmu ini? Dan jangan biarkan aku berbicara sendiri!" ucap pria itu kesal.

Sakura terkekeh pelan. Ia mengusap sisa air matanya kemudian memejamkan mata. Meresapi setiap kehangatan yang perlahan-lahan membuatnya hidup kembali. Mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara segar nan bersih di sekitarnya. Merasakan kenyamanan yang diberikan pria itu dengan terpaan nafas beratnya yang tenggelam di leher Sakura.

Sakura menyukai saat pria itu memperlakukannya dengan sayang. Ia merasa bahwa di dunia kejam ini Sakura masih memiliki seseorang yang bersedia menopangnya di kala jatuh dalam kolam gelap penuh kesedihan.

Selalu menampung keluh kesah Sakura saat dirasa tak ada seorangpun yang dipercayainya untuk bicara. Selalu ada di saat ia butuhkan. Dan selalu memberinya kehangatan saat tubuh Sakura membeku oleh dinginnya ombak keterpurukan.

"Ada apa lagi? Hmm...," tanya pria dewasa itu lagi. Sedikit tidak sabar menunggu suara gadis merah muda di pelukannya keluar.

"Aku hanya merindukan Ibuku," jawab Sakura singkat.

Ia kembali memandang sendu pada permukaan makam milik Ibu tercintanya. Sakura sengaja tak memajang foto Ibunya di kolom foto nisan karena foto Ibunya yang ia miliki semuanya menampilkan senyuman yang cantik.

Semua senyuman itu tak lagi ada artinya jika Sakura kembali mengingat bagaimana Ibunya bisa meninggal.

"Aku juga merindukan Mebuki-san," Sakura mendengus geli mendengar kalimat yang lolos dari bibir pria yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan lehernya. Ia tak keberatan pria itu melakukannya, sudah terlalu terbiasa dan Sakura merasa cukup nyaman dengan perlakuan pria itu padanya.

"Seolah kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan Ibuku saja, Tuan Direktur," Sakura mencibir dalam kalimatnya.

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Sakura kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil gadis muda itu karena udara mulai mendingin.

"Yeah, aku memang belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya. Tapi aku sudah bertemu dengan putrinya, jadi menurutku itu sama saja aku bertemu dengan Mebuki-san dalam wujud gadis SMA. Oh, kau sangat tahu jika aku hanya seorang pengangguran, Sakura-chan. Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku begitu? Kau membuatku tidak nyaman tahu!" pria itu menggerutu kesal pada Sakura di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Oh, kau memang pria mesum menjijikkan. Bahkan kau membayangkan tubuh muda mendiang Ibuku. Dasar maniak! Ehm– yeah, kau memang pengangguran dengan penghasilan seorang direktur," tersirat makna penuh cemoohan dalam kalimat Sakura. Seringai mulai menghiasi bibirnya.

"Isshh–– kau selalu mengataiku mesum, Nona. Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau aku sedang memuji dirimu –fisikmu– yang mirip dengan mendiang Ibumu? Dan aku tidak mempunyai penghasilan sebesar itu! Aku bahkan tidak punya pekerjaan," pria itu mendengus jengkel yang dibalas dengan anggukan tiga kali dari kepala merah jambu di bawah dagunya.

"Emm–– aku tak secantik Ibuku, jadi ku pikir aku tak cukup mirip dengannya. Berhenti membantah semua fakta itu, Tuan Direktur! Kau itu hanya ingin melarikan diri dari pekerjaan membosankanmu itu dan melimpahkan semua tanggung jawab pada bawahanmu tanpa memikul beban sama sekali. Bagaimana jika semua bawahanmu dan orang-orang kepercayaanmu tiba-tiba saja menusukmu dari belakang? Lalu perusahaan yang dibangun dari keringat perjuangan dan semangat kesejahteraan keluargamu jatuh kemudian bangkrut serta menderita kerugian yang besar, kau akan berbuat apa lagi jika kau tidak mengawasi langsung para pekerjamu? Berhenti mengandalkan orang lain! Kau harus memikirkan perasaan keluargamu juga, mereka telah mempercayaimu sepenuhnya untuk memegang perusahaan itu. Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan keluargamu jika semua hal yang tak pernah mereka inginkan itu terjadi? Kau tidak akan pernah tahu dan tak akan kubiarkan kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya saat satu per satu orang-orang yang menyayangimu –yang kau percayai– mengilang –meninggalkanmu begitu saja," Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya kemudian kembali meremas dadanya yang terasa nyeri lagi.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan menenggelamkannya di keduan kakinya yang masih ditekuk.

"Ssst–– tenang, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku tadi hanya bercanda. Tidak mungkin aku begitu saja meninggalkan semua tanggung jawabku, aku juga ikut ambil bagian di dalamnya. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Kau hanya perlu memberiku senyummu yang paling tulus setiap aku memanggil namamu," Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau memang orang yang baik, Itachi-kun,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Hai semuanya... terimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca karyaku. Maaf apabila saya telat updatenya. Banyak hal yang sukses mengalihkan perhatianku dari dunia per-fanfic-an, yeah... karena saya sudah semester 4 dan beberapa bulan lagi naik semester 5 jadi ya fokus saya lebih besar pada perkuliahan. Maaf di chap ini gak ada sama sekali interaksi NaruSaku. Fanfic ini masih panjang, saya akan coba menguraikan perjalanan cinta mereka pelan-pelan agar terlihat alami dan tidak terkesan dipaksakan. Sekian dari saya, Semoga bermanfaat dan menginspirasi.

Jangan lupa RnR yaaa...


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOVE YOU © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Love You [Chapter 4]**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, School-life**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rated: M**

**Cast:**

**Naruto U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Thanks To: all reader!**

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**-AUTHOR Pov.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, Naruto," Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh ke belakang karena suara feminin yang memanggilnya.

"Oh, Ino. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran karena tak biasanya Ino menghampirinya di kelas padahal kelas mereka berdua berbeda walaupun letaknya tepat berhadapan.

Ino mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka kemudian balik menanyai pemuda pirang di depannya itu, "Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?" Naruto tertegun.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaan Ino, balik memandang gadis itu tak mengerti.

"Iya, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Hari ini dia bolos," Ino menjawab dengan bosan.

"Dia bolos?" Naruto sedikit menegang mengetahui bahwa Sakura membolos.

Ino mengangguk pelan, "Iya, kau tahu sendiri bukan, Sakura paling anti dengan kegiatan tak berguna itu. Ada apa dengannya? Kau pasti tahu, rumah kalian kan bersebelahan."

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu, Ino."

"Oh, ya sudah. Bye," Ino berbalik kemudian melangkah keluar dari kelas Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan segera duduk pada bangku miliknya.

Naruto bergeming, ia menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kirinya kemudian memandang keluar jendela yang tepat berada di samping kanannya. Langit biru tampak cerah, angin berhembus lumayan kencang akhir-akhir ini. Sudah mulai memasuki musim menerbangkan layang-layang.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia memikirkan Sakura. Apa yang terjadi kemarin di rumah Sakura kembali terlintas di benaknya. Naruto sangat tahu dan sangat memahami ekspresi Sakura kemarin saat mengatakan bahwa gadis musim semi itu dengan senang hati menerima hubungannya dengan Hinata.

Sakura sudah sangat lama ia kenal. Mereka tumbuh dan berkembang bersama dari kecil hingga sekarang. Ia sudah sangat mengenal diri gadis itu. Segala keburukan dan kelebihan gadis itu diketahuinya. Banyaknya kebiasaan yang rutin dilakukan Sakura pun ia tahu. Bahkan seakan-akan Naruto tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala gadis itu.

Sakura sangat mudah ditebak. Gadis itu memang sangat ekspresif dan enerjik. Naruto tahu apa saja yang ada pada diri Sakura. Cerita pilu kehidupan Sakura yang membuatnya sebatang kara. Masalah pelik yang pernah dilalui Sakura. Semua ia tahu. Termasuk perasaan Sakura terhadapnya.

Naruto tahu kalau Sakura mempunyai perasaan lebih padanya.

Namun ia tetap diam. Naruto takut jika suatu saat hubungan mereka yang telah terbangun selama ini akan rusak. Ia terlalu takut dengan perasaan Sakura. Naruto tidak ingin menyakiti gadis malang itu. Namun sekali lagi ia tahu kalau gadis itu telah tersakiti olehnya.

Dua kali.

Dua kali ia menyakiti Sakura. Dan dua kali pula ia tak melakukan apapun. Sakura menyatakan perasaan padanya, dan ia menolaknya. Gadis itu menangis saat tahu bahwa ia telah memiliki orang lain, dan sekali lagi ia hanya diam.

Ia merasa telah menjadi seorang pengecut. Nyalinya tiba-tiba menciut jika sudah berhadapan dengan mata hijau cerah milik Sakura. Mata indah yang terpaksa berkali-kali menyaksikan kekejaman dunia yang gelap.

Naruto tak dapat menolong Sakura. Ia tak berdaya melawan rasa takut menyakiti gadis itu yang semakin lama semakin besar, hingga semakin hari memperlebar jarak di antara mereka. Membangun dinding tak terlihat pada mereka. Dan sekarang hubungan yang mati-matian ia jaga telah hancur lebur hanya karena kebodohannya sendiri.

Naruto ingin menerima perasaan Sakura, tapi hatinya telah dimiliki orang lain. Ia tidak mungkin sanggup jika harus membohongi gadis bersurai merah muda itu terus-menerus. Naruto tak ingin menyakiti Sakura lebih besar. Ia pun tak ingin menyiksa hatinya sendiri.

Naruto teringat dengan tatapan sedih dari kedua mutiara hijau milik Sakura. Sakura tak menerima hubungannya dengan Hinata. Jelas sekali bahwa Sakura kemarin sangat terpaksa menerima kenyataan itu.

Matanya tidak berbinar seperti biasanya. Mereka terlihat lebih gelap dari aslinya. Sakura menangis terlalu lama, membuat mereka redup. Mata Sakura putus asa. Dan Naruto dengan kebodohannya tak melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan binar bercahaya dari kedua mata Sakura. Jelas ia tahu dan sangat mengerti bahwa kedua kristal indah milik Sakura tengah meminta tolong padanya. Mereka ingin diselamatkan.

Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi diam di atas meja. Ia terlalu malu untuk menemui Sakura langsung. Mereka sudah beberapa minggu ini tidak lagi berjalan bersama ke sekolah.

Sakura memutuskan untuk berangkat sekolah naik bus semenjak Naruto menolaknya. Dan akan berjalan kaki saat pulang bersama dengan Ino. Namun mereka berdua akan pulang paling terlambat hingga jumlah siswa di lingkungan sekolah bisa dihitung jari.

Naruto menyadari perubahan itu. Waktu itu Ia secara diam-diam mengikuti Sakura. Naruto sebenarnya tidak ingin seperti itu, tapi ia mengkhawatirkan gadis musim semi itu. Naruto ingin tetap menjaga Sakura walaupun kehadirannya tak diinginkan oleh gadis itu. Setidaknya ia cukup memastikan bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja.

Sakura masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Namun ia tahu bahwa gadis itu sedikit berubah. Sakura menjadi lebih tertutup dari sebelumnya. Hanya Ino lah satu-satunya teman yang sangat dekat dan selalu menempel pada Sakura.

Karena mereka tinggal di kota kecil, jadi kabar sekecil apapun akan mudah tersebar, apalagi jika kabar tersebut cukup panas untuk dijadikan perbincangan antar Ibu-ibu rumah tangga tukang gosip. Hal itu membuat masalah tentang keluarga Sakura diketahui banyak orang.

Sakura menjadi bahan ejekan dan dijauhi selama beberapa bulan setelah Ayahnya meninggalkan rumah, ia menjadi korban **bullying**. Naruto dan Ino mati-matian melabrak anak-anak itu. Namun tetap saja masih banyak yang tak menyerah dan tetap mengucilkan Sakura dengan segala tuduhan-tuduhan kosong.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang saat mengingat hal itu. Ia bersyukur masa-masa gelap itu telah berlalu. Sakura juga telah diterima dengan baik lagi oleh penduduk kota ini. Mereka akhirnya sadar kalau semua hal yang terjadi pada keluarga Sakura bukanlah salah anak itu, ia adalah korban. Dan secara perlahan sikap orang-orang menjadi hangat.

Naruto tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana dulu Sakura memeluknya erat dan berterimakasih –tentu saja Ino juga bersama dengan mereka. Sakura mulai kembali ceria, ia semakin sering tersenyum. Ia ingat saat mengajari Sakura untuk membalas setiap sapaan orang-orang. Karena cukup lama tidak ada yang menyapanya, Sakura menjadi canggung dan kaku. Sakura sangat senang karena bisa menyapa orang-orang dan membalas sapaannya lagi. Gadis itu terlihat sangat bahagia waktu itu.

"Naruto, ada yang mencarimu," Naruto menatap Kiba –teman sekelasnya– yang memberitahunya.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Pacarmu," Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kelas dan melihat Hinata telah berdiri dengan wajah merona saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Oh, **thanks**!" Kiba hanya bergumam kemudian berbalik dan pergi dari bangku Naruto.

Naruto bangkit dari bangkunya dan melangkah pada Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya dengan pipi yang semakin merona.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto sembari membalas senyum Hinata.

"Eum... Naruto-kun, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau hari ini tidak bisa pulang bersama. Hari ini ada acara keluarga, jadi nanti pulangnya dijemput Ayah." Hinata menjelaskan.

"Oh, baiklah. Hubungi aku jika sudah sampai di rumah," ucap Naruto sembari melempar senyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, Naruto-kun?" Naruto menggeleng dua kali dengan senyum yang semakin melebar.

"Tidak apa. Memangnya aku bisa mencegahmu?" Naruto mengusap lembut mahkota gelap milik Hinata.

"Tidak. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu." Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, ia menurunkan tangannya di samping tubuhnya. Hinata berbalik dan melangkah menjauh dari Naruto dan melambai sebentar sebelum hilang di belokan menuju tangga.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia juga ingin segera pulang, tapi masih ada dua pelajaran tambahan hari ini. Naruto mengerang pelan, ia frustasi karena mendapat dua nilai merah di ujian percobaannya minggu lalu. Dan sekarang ia harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan untuk memperbaiki nilainya. Ia berjalan malas kembali ke bangkunya kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

"Kau kenapa?" Kiba yang bangkunya tepat di depan Naruto heran melihat pemuda pirang itu tak bersemangat.

"Hinata pulang duluan," jawab Naruto datar, tetap menempelkan pipinya pada permukaan meja miliknya.

"Lalu?" Kiba kembali bertanya.

"Aku juga ingin cepat-cepat pulang," Naruto kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau akan mendapat hukuman kalau pulang sekarang," ucap Kiba yang kini fokus dengan ponselnya.

Naruto mengerang lumayan keras, "Sialan! Kau tak perlu mengingatkanku tentang itu, Idiot!"

Kiba hanya melirik Naruto bosan sekilas kemudian mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, "Kau harusnya tidak mendapat nilai merah kalau ingin pulang cepat setiap hari."

"Itu bukan salahku mendapatkan nilai merah," Naruto mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menyangganya dengan tangan kanan dan memandang ke luar. Di bawah sana hampir seluruh siswa melangkah keluar halaman sekolah. Ia memandang iri pada para siswa yang selamat dari pelajaran tambahan.

"Memangnya salah siapa lagi kalau bukan salahmu sendiri?" Kiba mengerutkan dahinya.

"Salah Sakura," Naruto berujar lirih dengan mata sendu saat mengucapkan nama teman dari kecilnya.

Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel pada Naruto. Ia mengernyitkan alis tinggi. Memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah teman pirangnya itu. Kemudian ia ikut-ikutan menghela nafas panjang dan menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Buat dia bertanggung jawab pada nilai merahmu," ucap Kiba yang kembali fokus pada layar ponselnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang nilai merahmu salah Sakura kan?" Naruto mengangguk walaupun Kiba tak melihatnya, "Datangi dia lalu minta pertanggung jawabannya."

Naruto hendak mengajukan pertanyaan lagi pada Kiba, namun terinterupsi dengan kedatangan guru pembimbingnya. Kiba memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya kemudian melempar seringai khasnya pada Naruto lalu berbalik dan mulai memperhatikan pelajaran.

Naruto masih berusaha memikirkan perkataan Kiba. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar, memandang keindahan langit sore yang cerah dengan semburat cahaya oranye terang yang mengintip di sela-sela awan putih.

"Ini tidak akan mudah,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar rumah Sakura. Ia mengapit tas sekolahnya di lengan kirinya. Kedua tangannya masuk ke saku celana seragamnya. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan kecil di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

Hari sudah semakin gelap dan ia masih belum berniat untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam, itu berarti Naruto telah berdiri di depan rumah Sakura selama dua jam. Menunggu pemilik rumah membukakan pagar rumahnya dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Namun nihil, ia masih tetap pada posisi awalnya. Tak beranjak dari wilayah luar rumah Sakura.

Naruto mencemaskan keadaan gadis itu. Ia tahu bahwa sahabat merah jambunya tidak ada di rumah. Rumah gadis itu masih gelap dan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya, selain anjing jantan besar mirip srigala milik Sakura yang beberapa kali terdengar gonggongannya saat melihat orang lewat atau lebih tepatnya pada setiap gadis yang berjalan. Naruto beranggapan mungkin anjing itu mengira bahwa gadis-gadis yang lewat adalah Sakura.

Ia sudah mencoba mencari gadis merah muda itu di sekitar kota. Beberapa kali juga ia berkeliling ke tempat-tempat yang kemungkinan didatangi oleh Sakura. Mengirim pesan berkali-kali juga menelpon tak ada satupun yang ditanggapi Sakura. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menunggu gadis pemilik mata emerald itu pulang. Ia benci jika harus menunggu. Dan ia sangat benci saat tidak mengetahui dimana gadis itu berada.

Naruto mulai terserang pegal-pegal pada kedua kakinya karena terlalu lama berdiri. Ia meringis kemudian memutuskan untuk mendudukkan pantatnya di tanah. Tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam celah pagar Sakura dan tak berapa lama terasa geli karena menyentuh benda lunak yang berair. Yeah, apa lagi jika bukan anjing besar milik Sakura yang sedang menjilat dengan semangat telapak tangan Naruto yang terbuka. Naruto sedikit terkikik merasakan jilatan penuh air liur itu.

"Haru, kau tahu kemana si kelinci merah jambu pergi?" tanya Naruto pada Haru –nama anjing Sakura– kemudian membelai leher penuh bulu Haru yang dijawab dengan gonggongan serta jilatan lagi.

"Oh, kau tidak tahu ya? Hahh... kau juga menunggunya kan?" Haru menggonggong keras dan menjulurkan dua kakinya ke celah pagar. Menggonggong terus dan berjalan mondar-mandir dengan semangat.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Ingin keluar ya? Sayang sekali, aku tak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari situ, Haru. Kita harus menunggu kelinci merah jambu pulang dulu," ucap Naruto pelan seraya mengusap leher Haru agar anjing besar itu tenang.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Haru saat dirasanya ada langkah kaki yang mendekat lumayan cepat. Ia melihat seseorang berlari ke arahnya, seorang gadis, tepatnya Sakura. Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menepuk bokongnya yang terkena tanah.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto saat gadis muda itu telah sampai di depannya.

Sakura berhenti kemudian mengatur nafasnya dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari sosok tetangganya itu.

"Naruto, ada apa?" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya.

"Kau itu yang ada apa?! Kau itu kemana saja? Tidak masuk sekolah dan tidak ada di rumah!" Naruto bertanya dengan suara keras, ia sedikit kesal dengan Sakura karena gadis muda itu terlihat santai dan biasa saja. Padahal Naruto mencemaskan keadaan gadis itu dan sekarang Sakura hanya bertanya ada apa?

Sakura memandang Naruto datar, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada mata Naruto kemudian berjalan melewatinya dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Haru yang masih menjulurkan kedua kakinya keluar pagar dan terus menggonggong.

"Aku hanya berlari sebentar," jawab Sakura sembari menggaruk leher anjingnya yang kini berhenti menggonggong dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apanya yang sebentar?! Kau pergi dari tadi pagi, Sakura-chan! Dan sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam!" Sakura bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya kemudian berdiri dan menghadap pemuda pirang yang menatapnya tajam.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Sakura dengan suara datarnya.

Naruto semakin merasa kesal pada Sakura karena secara tidak langsung gadis itu menyuruhnya untuk tidak mempedulikannya, dan tentu saja itu sedikit menyinggung perasaannya. Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura kemudian mencekal kedua lengan gadis itu lumayan erat.

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura! Kau boleh melakukan apapun dan pergi kemanapun, tapi satu hal yang harus dan perlu kau tahu serta lakukan adalah JANGAN PERNAH MENGHILANG DARI PANDANGANKU! Kau mengerti?!" Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya, ia tertegun dengan kalimat Naruto. Sakura juga lumayan terkejut karena untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto berteriak padanya. Bahkan pemuda itu tak memberikan –chan di belakang namanya seperti biasa. Itu berarti Naruto telah benar-benar marah.

"Jangan pernah sekali-sekali KAU menghilang dari pandanganku!" Naruto mengulangi kalimatnya dengan cengkraman yang semakin erat di kedua lengan atas Sakura. Dengan takut-takut, gadis muda itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dua kali.

Mereka berdua saling menatap mata satu sama lain. Pandangan tajam mata Naruto yang sedikit mengintimidasi gadis muda pemilik mata bening nan terang kehijauan di depannya perlahan melembut saat disadarinya mulai tampak berkaca-kaca. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, namun kedua tangan Naruto dengan cepat telah berpindah pada sisi wajah Sakura.

Kedua tangan Naruto menuntun wajah gadis muda itu agar kembali menatapnya. Naruto mengelus pipi kanan Sakura dengan ibu jarinya lembut. Kemudian ia melemparkan senyum tulus pada Sakura. Kristal bening mulai memenuhi bola bulat emerald milik gadis itu kemudian dengan pelan mulai meluncur meninggalkan kelopak matanya.

"He– hei! Jangan menangis! Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan!" Naruto panik saat Sakura mulai menangis. Wajahnya sendu.

Sakura tersenyum saat melihat pemuda pirang itu panik dan mengusap air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Ia menatap mata Naruto dalam. Hatinya kembali menghangat saat tenggelam dalam ombak tinggi lautan tak berdasar milik teman sejak kecilnya. Sakura seakan tersadar pada dunia nyatanya kembali bahwa hatinya masih dimiliki pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto juga ikut tersenyum saat melihat Sakura tersenyum begitu manis padanya. Ia membelai kembali pipi merona milik Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat nyaman dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Sakura memejamkan matanya kemudian memiringkan kepalanya untuk menenggelamkan pikirannya pada kenyamanan yang diberikan Naruto.

Naruto tak mengalihkan sama sekali pandangannya dari gadis merah muda itu. Ia merasakan kehangatan menjalar pada hatinya. Menyelubunginya hingga seluruh tubuhnya tertutup dengan kehangatan itu. Memperhatikan wajah damai milik sahabat karibnya itu menimbulkan perasaan aneh pada hatinya.

Perlahan namun pasti, perasaan aneh itu semakin timbul ke permukaan, menggetarkan seluruh indranya. Aroma wangi serta rasa menggelitik di perutnya mulai jelas. Hingga saat mata terpejam milik Sakura terbuka dan kembali memperlihatkan keindahan tiada tara kealamian hutan nirwana dalam mata emeraldnya itu, tubuh Naruto seakan terbakar oleh api surga yang membuatnya bersedia hangus menjadi abu oleh api surga itu. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan berlian terindah milik Sakura yang menatapnya sayu.

Tubuh Naruto seperti bergerak sendiri. Kedua tangannya yang masih berada di masing-masing sisi wajah Sakura ia gunakan untuk menarik gadis itu mendekat padanya. Sakura terlihat kebingungan, namun Naruto tak menghentikan gerak tubuhnya dengan Sakura yang sudah sangat dekat. Hingga saat wajah mereka hanya berjarak satu jari panjangnya, Sakura menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan gadis itu pada dadanya. Ia begitu gila menginginkan satu hal pada gadis manis di hadapannya ini.

"Na– Naruto! Tunggu!" ia menulikan pendengarannya, matanya tetap fokus pada keindahan kelopak mawar merah yang ranum milik Sakura yang kini tengah terbuka. Ia hanya penasaran dengan bibir penuh milik gadis muda yang sedang meronta minta dilepaskan itu.

"Naru! Tidak!" Sakura semakin kuat mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh darinya, namun apa daya, fisik serta kekuatannya jauh di bawah pemuda pirang yang saat ini tengah menawan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

Naruto cukup sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Namun ia tak dapat mengendalikan gerak tubuh serta akal sehatnya untuk berhenti. Gadis bermahkotakan surai merah muda di hadapannya ini seakan telah menghipnotisnya. Dan Naruto adalah lelaki yang sangat normal untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan keindahan tersebut, apalagi jika hal itu berada di hadapannya tepat satu jengkal darinya.

Ia melepaskan tangan kirinya dari pipi kanan milik Sakura kemudian menawan kedua tangan mungil gadis itu agar berhenti mendorongnya. Sakura membelalakkan matanya melihat kedua tangannya tidak dapat membantunya lagi, ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali hingga tak lama usahanya itu malah membuat tangan kanan Naruto menekan wajahnya agar berhenti dan kembali bertemu pandang.

"Naruto, aku tidak mau!" Air mata kembali menggenang pada kedua matanya. Ia menatap Naruto sendu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau?" tanya Naruto pelan, matanya masih fokus pada bibir ranum merona milik gadis merah muda itu. Ia merasa gemas sendiri menyaksikan kelopak mawar yang ranum itu membuka dan menutup.

"Karena––" perkataan Sakura tak dapat ia lanjutkan saat dirasanya sesuatu yang empuk dan kenyal menyentuh keningnya lama.

Naruto mencium kening Sakura lama. Ia menarik tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya dan merengkuhnya erat, melingkari tubuh langsing Sakura dengan kedua lengan berototnya. Lama ia tidak melepaskan bibirnya dari kening Sakura. Ia seperti orang gila karena sangat mendamba bibir ranum menggemaskan itu, namun ia harus kuat menahan dirinya jika ia tak mau Sakura membencinya maka cukup ia tumpahkan dengan ciuman ringan di kening.

Ia masih belum mengerti dan memahami perasaannya sendiri pada Sakura. Perasaannya pada gadis muda pemilik Haru itu tak dapat ia ketahui dengan jelas. Hatinya bimbang karena terlalu ragu untuk mengartikan jenis perasaan yang kini tengah menggetarkan hatinya begitu keras. Naruto tahu hal itu salah, ia telah memiliki Hinata. Namun ia tak dapat menahan lebih lama lagi perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan itu saat memandang gadis manis ini. Ia hanya ingin Sakura berada di sisinya.

"Sakura-chan! Bagaimana bisa kau lari begitu cepat? Hosh... Hosh... Hosh," suara berat di belakang punggung Naruto membuatnya kecewa karena Sakura mendorong dadanya hingga bibirnya lepas dari kening gadis itu. Ia sangat tidak rela dan tentu keberatan dengan itu.

Naruto tak melepaskan Sakura dari kungkungan lengannya dan tetap menempelkan tubuh mereka berdua. Menghembuskan nafas berat karena kesal telah diinterupsi orang asing, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya melihat seseorang yang kini memandangnya terkejut serta Sakura.

Naruto balik memandang pria yang ia prediksikan berusia lebih tua dari dirinya itu tajam. Pria berambut panjang yang dikuncir itu dengan sekejap telah memasang wajah datar dan balik menatapnya tajam. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura, tak ia biarkan pria asing itu melihat wajah merona Sakura yang sangat cantik nan menggemaskan. Naruto memerangkap wajah Sakura di dadanya.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto bertanya pada pria asing itu dengan suara yang sangat dingin.

"Kau pasti Naruto. Perkenalkan, aku Itachi," ucap Itachi tak kalah dinginnya, ia tak repot-repot mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto karena ia tahu hal itu hanya akan membuatnya malu. Jelas sekali jika pemuda pirang yang tengah memerangkap Sakura itu mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya dan hal tersebut sudah jelas berarti uluran tangannya nanti hanya akan mendapati udara kosong tanpa raga dari pemuda itu.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan dan cepat tinggalkan Sakura," Naruto menatap tajam Itachi.

Itachi memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan kemudian tersenyum meremehkan pada Naruto. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali sembari menutup matanya. Tangannya pun ikut mengibas beberapa kali.

"Oh... sopan sekali, anak muda. Kau tidak bisa mengusirku begitu saja. Lagi pula seharusnya kau itu yang segera pergi karena kau dan aku tidak ada urusan apa-apa. Dan sebaiknya kau segera melepaskan Sakura-chan. Ku kira dia tidak nyaman kau kurung seperti itu," Itachi dengan entengnya melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada sepasang muda mudi itu kemudian menarik tubuh Sakura hingga terlepas dari Naruto dan menempatkannya di belakang tubuhnya.

Naruto tak terima karena Itachi yang seenaknya menarik Sakura dan menyembunyikannya. Ia merengut dan melangkah maju hendak merebut kembali Sakura dari pria dewasa itu. Naruto jengkel dengan lagak Itachi yang seakan tengah melindungi gadis itu dari penjahat. Seharusnya ia lah satu-satunya pemuda yang pantas melindungi Sakura dari pria dewasa sok kenal itu.

"Tunggu dulu, anak muda. Lebih baik kau pulang saja ke rumahmu dan biarkan aku berbicara dengan gadis manis ini," Itachi menghentikan langkah Naruto dengan kalimatnya. Naruto menatapnya tajam kemudian berdecih.

"Memangnya kau itu siapa berani sekali memerintahku, Paman?" tanya Naruto dingin. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Sakura, ayo pulang!" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat kemudian menjauh dari Itachi yang tak berniat mencegahnya.

"Kau itu memang anak muda yang keras kepala. Kau itu seharusnya tidak berpindah ke gadis lain. Kau seharusnya hanya peduli dengan wanitamu dan hanya kepadanya saja. Tidakkah kau sedikit saja memikirkan perasaan orang lain dengan perlakuanmu itu? Kau bisa saja membuat seseorang salah paham," ucap Itachi santai dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya namun dalam kalimatnya tersirat makna yang cukup membuat Naruto tertohok.

Naruto paham dengan maksud dari kalimat Itachi padanya. Tapi ia memilih diam tak menjawabnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat pada Sakura. Gadis itu tak berniat untuk ikut masuk dalam percakapan dua pria berbeda usia di depannya.

"Kau itu bukan lagi anak kecil yang bisa seenaknya bersikap egois. Kau tidak bisa memiliki keduanya. Kau harus pilih salah satu, bocah." Naruto masih bungkam.

Itachi merogoh saku celananya kemudian mengeluarkan bungkus persegi panjang yang berisi rokok. Ia mengambil satu dan menyulutnya dengan korek api. Itachi mengisap rokoknya pelan kemudian mengeluarkan asap putih dari mulutnya.

Ia menatap Naruto dingin. Kemudian melangkah mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan hidung pemuda pirang itu, Naruto hanya diam dan memandang Itachi tajam. Itachi tak membalas tatapan Naruto dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang menatapnya takut-takut di belakang Naruto. Itachi menjulurkan tangan kirinya yang kosong dan membelai rambut merah muda Sakura lembut. Sakura memandang Itachi dan melempar senyum tulus yang tak luput dari penglihatan Naruto.

"Aku pulang dulu. Kapan-kapan kita ulang lomba larinya, aku pasti akan menang," Sakura mengangguk kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto merasa panas melihat adegan yang menurutnya terlalu memuakkan. Hal itu sama dengan yang ia rasakan pada Itachi. Muak. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Sakura yang membuat gadis itu merintih pelan.

"Lebih baik kau masuk sekarang," ucap Naruto yang memecah keheningan.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian menekan kode pagar. Pagar telah terbuka, Haru dengan semangat menghampiri Sakura. Ia menaikkan kedua kaki depannya pada perut Sakura dan menjulurkan lidahnya, ekornya berputar-putar tak karuan. Sakura berjongkok dan menggaruk leher Haru. Anjing itu terlihat keenakan.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Haru pada Naruto. Naruto tak memandangnya, pemuda itu menatap lurus. Sakura melihat tangan kirinya yang masih di genggam erat Naruto. Ia berdiri kemudian balas menggenggam telapak tangan hangat milik pemuda pirang itu dan membawanya ikut masuk ke rumahnya. Naruto tak menolak, ia hanya diam dan mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan di depannya.

"Kau bisa melepaskan tanganku sekarang," Naruto bergeming. Ia tak melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan pria tadi?" tanya Naruto datar. Ia tak memandang Sakura dan tetap lurus ke depan.

Sakura menghela nafas berat kemudian menuntun Naruto ke sofa dan mendudukinya, pemuda pirang itu tentu saja juga mengikutinya duduk.

"Itachi-kun adalah atasanku di restoran," jawab Sakura singkat. Naruto memandangnya tajam kemudian berdecih cukup keras.

"Bohong, kau sudah tidak kerja sejak kita naik kelas tiga." Sakura mengangguk.

"Itachi-kun adalah atasanku di restoran tempatku kerja dulu. Bukankah kalian juga beberapa kali bertemu? Hmm... mungkin kau sudah lupa, itu sudah lama sekali," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Kalau memang pria itu hanya sebatas mantan atasanmu dulu, lalu kenapa kau membiarkannya mengusap rambutmu?!" Sakura sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kenapa hal itu mengganggumu? Dia hanya mengusap rambutku," jawab Sakura seadanya. Naruto merengut marah.

"Jadi kau akan membiarkan semua atasan priamu mengusap rambutmu?! Berlomba lari menuju rumahmu dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam rumahmu! Begitu?!" Naruto benar-benar kesal dengan Sakura. Ia sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Itachi-kun sudah seperti kakakku sendiri, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dia juga belum pernah masuk ke rumah. Lagipula dia hanya mengantarku pulang. Kau adalah laki-laki satu-satunya setelah Ayahku yang masuk ke rumahku," Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya mendengar jawaban Sakura. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya guna menyembunyikan rona merah yang menyebar pada pipinya karena malu.

Naruto juga merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap lurus kemudian berdeham, "Ehm... Jadi kalian cukup dekat?"

"Eum," jawab Sakura yang terdengar seperti gumaman pelan.

"Kau menceritakan tentang hidupmu padanya?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Ya," jawaban Sakura cukup membuat perasaan Naruto kecewa. Ia kecewa karena dirinya bukanlah satu-satunya laki-laki lagi yang mengetahui apa saja tentang Sakura.

"Termasuk apa yang terjadi dengan kita?" Sakura tak menjawab, Naruto tahu jawabannya adalah ya. Ia sangat tahu kebiasaan Sakura yang satu ini. Jika Sakura diam saja saat ditanya, pertama berarti ya, kedua bisa ya bisa tidak, ketiga tidak tahu. Dan kali ini Naruto memilih arti pertama.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu minum," Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Naruto telah melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku akan menginap," ucap Naruto singkat yang sempat menghentikan langkah Sakura.

Gadis itu terdiam cukup lama, ia sedikit terkejut dengan keputusan sepihak dari Naruto. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto menginap di rumahnya, namun kali ini semuanya telah berbeda. Mereka memang tidak tidur bersama, tapi tetap saja berada dalam satu atap membuatnya canggung.

Dulu Naruto sering menginap karena mengajaknya menonton film horor yang pemuda pirang itu sewa karena tidak berani menonton sendirian dan karena Ibu Naruto selalu mengomel sebab suara-suara dari film horor itu menakuti Nari hingga adik perempuannya itu menangis dan bermimpi buruk. Naruto tidak suka menggunakan **earphone **karena menurutnya akan mengurangi tingkat kualitas dari film tersebut, jadi walaupun ia menonton di dalam kamar, suaranya dapat terdengar sampai kamar Nari yang letak kamarnya bersisian.

Naruto juga sering menginap tanpa alasan, walaupun ujung-ujungnya pasti memintanya membantu mengerjakan tugas dan berakhir dengan ia sendiri yang mengerjakannya, walau tak jarang juga mereka bekerja sama.

Naruto paling sering menginap saat musim penghujan. Pemuda pirang itu tahu jika Sakura takut dengan petir. Naruto akan menemaninya sampai tertidur, menggenggam erat tangannya dan pemuda itu akan berjaga di luar kamarnya semalaman jika tiba-tiba Sakura terbangun ketakutan karena petir.

"Eum," Sakura hanya bergumam pelan tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, mengijinkan Naruto menginap.

Naruto mendengar gumaman Sakura dan melihat gadis itu mengangguk. Ia memandang punggung Sakura dengan penuh arti, gadis itu kembali berjalan menuju dapur dan menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Naruto kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

Ia melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Mengangkat kakinya dan meluruskannya pada sofa empuk kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap langit-langit atap rumah Sakura. Suasana hati dan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba berubah saat berhubungan dengan gadis itu membuatnya bingung. Naruto kembali menghela nafas kemudian menutup matanya. Mungkin dengan tidur sebentar dapat membuatnya sedikit tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Hai semuanya... terimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca karyaku. Maaf apabila saya updatenya gak rutin. Banyak sekali aktivitas yang saya lakukan, salah satunya kuliah. Tugas-tugas semakin banyak, apalagi ini mendekati UAS. Saya usahakan tetap melanjutkan fanfic ini maupun yang lainnya, tapi tidak janji bakal cepet. Dan juga di sini Naru punya adik perempuan namanya Namikaze Nari *ewhh, lagi gemes banget sama chibi Naru versi cewek*. Maaf jika ceritanya tidak nyambung sama chapter sebelumnya. Yeah, tolong dimaklumi. Terimakasih yang sudah bersedia berpendapat, saya sangat menghargai kalian. Sekian dari saya, Semoga bermanfaat dan menginspirasi.

Jangan lupa RnR yaaa...


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOVE YOU © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Love You [Chapter 5]**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, School-life**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rated: M**

**Cast:**

**Naruto U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Thanks To: all reader!**

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**-AUTHOR Pov.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura kembali ke ruang tamu dengan nampan berisi dua gelas susu dan sepiring penuh cookies yang sama-sama hangat. Ia telah membersihkan diri dan juga telah siap dengan piyama tidurnya.

"Dia tidur," gumam Sakura saat melihat Naruto berbaring dengan mata terpejam.

Sakura menghela napas kemudian meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja lalu duduk bersila di lantai, tepat berseberangan dengan pemuda pirang itu. Sakura meraih gelas susu bagiannya kemudian meniup sebentar lalu lekas menyesap isinya.

Ia meraih ponsel yang berada di kantung bajunya saat benda persegi tersebut bergetar. Satu pesan diterima. Sakura membuka pesan yang berasal dari pria yang sempat beradu mulut dengan Naruto tadi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Itachi.

Kau sudah tidur?

**-Itachi-nii**

Belum

**-Sakura**

Besok mau pergi bersama lagi?

Aku akan menjemputmu.

**-Itachi-nii**

Mungkin kapan-kapan.

**-Sakura**

Kau marah?

**-Itachi-nii**

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Ia menghela napas kemudian melirik Naruto yang membuat gerakan namun tetap terpejam. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat sangat polos jika sedang terlelap seperti ini. Membuatnya semakin berat melepaskannya. Sakura kembali fokus pada ponselnya saat getarannya kembali hadir.

Apa kau benar-benar marah?

**-Itachi-nii**

Aku tidak marah.

**-Sakura**

Baiklah, jadi besok kau masuk sekolah?

**-Itachi-nii**

Ya.

**-Sakura**

Ku jemput?

**-Itachi-nii**

Tidak perlu, aku berangkat sendiri saja.

**-Sakura**

Aku bisa mengantarmu jika kau mau.

**-Itachi-nii**

Kau harus bekerja.

**-Sakura**

Mengantarmu sekolah bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan.

Lagipula aku bisa berangkat sekalian ke kantor setelah mengantarmu.

**-Itachi-nii**

Tidak mau!

**-Sakura**

Setelah kalimat penolakan darinya, Sakura meletakkan ponsel tersebut sembarangan. Tanda getar kembali terasa namun gadis musim semi itu tak mengindahkannya. Ia membiarkan ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja.

Sakura meraih gelasnya lagi kemudian meneguk isinya hingga tandas saat dirasanya susu tersebut tak lagi panas. Setelah habis, Sakura meletakkan gelas tersebut kembali di meja kemudian merebahkan kepalanya juga.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di bawah kepala kemudian lekas memandang satu-satunya objek hidup di depannya. Memerhatikan pemuda itu bernafas dalam tidurnya. Memandangi garis tegas serta senyum hangat yang pemuda pirang itu miliki di wajahnya selalu membuatnya nyaman.

Perlahan-lahan senyum timbul di kedua sudut bibir gadis bermahkotakan surai merah muda tersebut. Permukaan wajahnya ikut merona saat pandangannya tertuju pada bibir milik Naruto.

"Andai kau memandangku sedikit saja sebagai seorang gadis dan bukannya sahabat sejak kecil, aku akan sangat berterimakasih, Naru."

Sakura terus memperhatikannya hingga kelopak matanya memberat dan ia terpejam. Mengikuti jejak sang malam membawanya terbuai dalam dimensi fana bernama mimpi. Padahal jika mata seindah kristal hijau itu terbuka sedikit lebih lama, ia akan melihat biru langit milik pemuda yang ia cintai balas memandangnya penuh kehangatan.

Naruto memperhatikan sahabat sejak kecilnya yang terlelap dengan posisi duduk. Ia tersenyum mengetahui kecerobohan Sakura lainnya. Jika gadis itu tidur duduk sepanjang malam pasti besok dia akan pegal-pegal.

Pemuda pirang itu bangkit kemudian meraih gelas di meja yang masih utuh isinya kemudian menegaknya hingga habis, mengambil satu cookies dan memakannya.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kemudian membelai surai halus milik Sakura. Ia menarik sebagian kecil bagian kemudian mengikalnya di jari-jarinya. Mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian menghirup dalam-dalam aroma bunga-bungaan dari mahkota merah muda milik Sakura.

Naruto ikut memposisikan dirinya seperti Sakura. Duduk bersila di atas karpet dan merebahkan kepalanya di lengan kirinya. Ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah damai milik Sakura.

Ia membelai lembut sisi wajah Sakura, berlama-lama saat jarinya sampai pada bibir mungil nan ranum milik gadis itu. Kemudian dengan penasaran menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir itu. Menusuk-nusuk kecil sudut bibir Sakura. Hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar terengah dibuatnya dengan apa yang ia lakukan sendiri.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Tiba-tiba perasaan aneh kembali melingkupi dadanya hingga membuatnya sesak. Naruto mencengkram dada kirinya kuat, keringat membanjiri keningnya. Pandangan matanya kembali jatuh pada kelopak mawar mungil yang ranum milik Sakura. Dadanya tak lagi sesak, malah sangat bebas dan nyaman.

Tubuh Naruto seperti bergerak sendiri. Ia semakin mempersempit jarak wajah di antara keduanya. Tangan pemuda pirang itu terulur untuk menyingkirkan helai-helai merah muda dari wajah Sakura.

Membelai pipi gadis itu dengan sangat perlahan, membuat pemilik pipi merona tersebut sedikit gelisah di tidurnya. Perlahan-lahan mendekat hingga napas masing-masing saling bertabrakan.

Beberapa kali Naruto menelan ludah karena semakin tergoda dengan benda kenyal berwarna merah muda pucat di depannya.

Tersentuh.

Hanya menempelkan bibir miliknya pada permukaan bibir Sakura. Kemudian dengan cepat kembali menjauhkan wajahnya. Bahkan ciuman super singkat itu hanya terasa seperti sentuhan ringan tak berarti. Bibirnya tak lebih hanya menempel sejauh 1cm dari milik Sakura.

Namun sentuhan tak berarti itu sanggup membuat Naruto terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Detakan pada jantungnya sangat cepat tak karuan. Ia yakin jika sekarang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

Naruto menggeram frustasi saat logikanya kembali mengambil alih otaknya. Ia menarik rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya, namun tubuhnya terasa terbakar karena panas yang luar biasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Naruto mengumpat tak karuan pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir sambil mengumpat segala kalimat kotor untuk dirinya sendiri. Hingga matanya tertumpu pada Sakura yang bergerak gelisah dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua matanya yang terpejam. Kening gadis itu juga berkerut dalam.

Naruto berpikir mungkin Sakura bermimpi buruk. Dan hal itu terjadi setelah dia mengecupnya! Naruto tak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah lumayan tenang, ia menghampiri tempat Sakura duduk kemudian mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya di lengan. Berhati-hati di setiap pijakannya, sebisa mungkin tak membuat gadis dalam dekapannya terganggu.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela napas saat sampai di dalam kamar Sakura. Kejadian tak mengenakkan saat ia mengakui hubungannya dengan gadis lain pada Sakura kembali teringat jelas. Segala macam raut wajah Sakura yang tersakiti membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

Naruto berjalan menuju ranjang berukuran sedang milik gadis dalam dekapannya ini. Meletakkan sang gadis dengan perlahan dan hati-hati agar tak terbangun. Kemudian menyelimutinya sampai menutupi seluruh badannya.

Naruto menghela napas untuk ke sekian kalinya saat pandangannya kembali pada bibir mungil yang ranum milik gadis musim semi itu. Jantungnya kembali berdetak sangat cepat. Menyadari gerak tubuhnya di luar kendalinya, Naruto segera mengambil langkah mundur menjauh dari tempat terbaringnya Sakura.

Kemudian berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan beraroma bunga milik Sakura dan segera menutup pintu di belakangnya. Naruto terduduk dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya di daun pintu yang telah tertutup rapat itu, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya dan menarik penuh frustasi rambut pirangnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?!" tanya pemuda pirang itu penuh penekanan pada setiap kata. Wajahnya juga ikut memerah hingga cuping telinganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terbangun tepat saat jam weker yang berada di samping ranjang tempatnya berbaring itu berdering lumayan keras dan lama. Ia mematikan jamnya dan melihat jarumnya berada tepat pada angka lima. Yeah, jam lima tepat adalah waktunya gadis itu bangun.

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya kemudian menatap sekelilingnya saat ingatan tentang kejadian semalam kembali terlintas di pikirannya. Ia masih sangat ingat bahwa semalam dirinya tidak beranjak selangkahpun dari ruang tengah tempat Naruto tertidur.

"Naru yang memindahkanku," gumam Sakura dengan suara lirih hingga nyaris tak mengeluarkan suara.

Rona merah mulai menjalar ke seluruh pipi hingga seluruh wajah, saat otaknya dengan cepat memikirkan sebuah dugaan bahwa pemuda pirang sahabatnya sejak kecil itu menggendongnya kemarin malam saat memindahkan ke kamar.

Dengan cepat dan tergesa-gesa, Sakura menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya kemudian segera berjalan hingga nyaris berlari karena saking buru-buru dia keluar dari kamar. Berlari menuruni tangga dan berhenti di ambang pintu ruangan saat penglihatannya menangkap pergerakan teratur dari seseorang yang tengah meringkuk di atas sofa tanpa selimut yang menutupi tubuh kekarnya.

Sakura tersenyum sendu melihat Naruto masih berada di dalam rumahnya.

Kaki-kakinya melangkah kembali semakin mempersempit jarak di antara keduanya. Berhenti saat langkahnya sudah tak lagi ada ruang. Sakura mengambil selimut yang terjatuh di bawah sofa kemudian mengibaskannya dan menyelimuti Naruto.

Sakura mengelus surai pirang milik Naruto sembari tersenyum lembut. Kemudian dia berbalik dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sakura kembali turun ke lantai bawah setelah bersiap-siap. Ia sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya dan membawa tasnya sekalian. Dia meletakkan tas miliknya di kursi dan melangkah menuju dapur.

Ia memakai apron masak bergambar buah stroberi dan ceri miliknya. Membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan beberapa jenis sayuran dan ikan segar. Setelah itu memulai aktivitas yang rutin dirinya lakukan, memasak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto membuka kedua matanya saat dia merasakan pipinya seperti ditarik-tarik dan dicubit. Hal pertama yang menyambut penglihatannya adalah kemilau indah bagai permata berwarna hijau yang menyedotnya masuk terlalu dalam.

Mata.

Hijau indah cemerlang itu adalah mata milik gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang yang sekarang tengah memandangnya berbinar. Wajahnya menghadap ke bawah tepat di atas wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang bertengger manis di kedua pipinya.

"Argh!" erangan halus keluar begitu saja dari bibir Naruto.

"Hentikan itu, Saku!"

Gadis itu semakin memperlebar senyuman di bibirnya setelah Naruto mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Pipi pemuda itu malah semakin melar karena kedua tangan mungil milik Sakura yang bertengger manis di sisi masing-masing pipinya tidak hanya diam, jari-jari lentik milik Sakura juga menarik-narik dan mencubit kecil-kecil pipinya.

Naruto meraih kedua tangan kecil Sakura kemudian memerangkapnya dalam kurungan tangan besarnya. Sakura masih terkekeh, bahkan setelah melihat raut kesal dari wajah Naruto yang ditujukan pada gadis itu.

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu saat membangunkanku, Saku! Bisa-bisa aku keriputan!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus bangun lebih awal dariku jika kau tidak ingin pipimu yang masih kencang itu keriput, Naru-baka!" Sakura berhasil lepas dari borgolan tangan Naruto kelewat mudah kemudian membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menuju dapur.

"Kau harus cepat bangun dan siap-siap ke sekolah. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan," ucap Sakura dari dapur. Naruto hanya bergumam menanggapinya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas kemudian bangkit dari posisinya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sakura berada. Ia melihat gadis merah jambu itu sedang menyiapkan nasi di mangkuk. Naruto segera mengambil tempat dan mendudukkan bokongnya tepat di seberang Sakura berada.

"Setidaknya kau harus membasuh mukamu dulu dan juga cuci tanganmu,"

"Ap– ayolah, Sakura-chan! Jangan seperti Ibuku! Aku ingin sekali-kali makan tanpa mencuci tanganku dulu atau membasuh muka seperti yang kau katakan tadi,"

"Baiklah baiklah, Tuan Super Jorok. Terserah kau saja," Sakura mengangsurkan nasi pada Naruto.

Mereka berdua memulai memakan makanan masing-masing setelah menyempatkan berdo'a terlebih dahulu atas kenikmatan yang Tuhan berikan. Kedua sahabat itu sesekali berceloteh riang, tawa dan canda mereka menguar di sekitar. Membuat suasana hati keduanya perlahan-lahan menghangat.

Diam-diam Naruto mensyukuri hal ini. Hubungannya dengan Sakura perlahan-lahan mulai terjalin kembali seperti sedia kala. Seolah-olah tidak ada hal buruk yang pernah melanda hubungan persahabatan mereka. Hatinya terasa penuh dengan kehangatan saat matanya kembali menangkap senyuman tulus dari wajah gadis bermahkotakan merah muda itu.

Naruto berjanji dalam hati akan selalu membuat gadis musim semi itu tersenyum. Ia memohon pada Tuhan agar senyuman itu jangan pernah hilang lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau dari tadi senyum-senyum terus?" Sakura reflek menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabat karibnya, Ino.

Kedua tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menyangga wajahnya sekarang diturunkannya salah satu untuk meraih tangan Ino lalu menautkan jari-jemari mereka. Ino mengernyit aneh pada Sakura.

"Kau tidak akan percaya hal ini," Sakura menjawab dengan senyum yang tak lenyap dari bibirnya.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" Sakura menggeleng tapi tetap tersenyum.

"Haru punya anak?" Sakura kembali menggeleng tapi sekarang dia menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau dapat beasiswa ke luar negeri?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat kemudian menaruh jari telunjuk sebelah tangannya yang masih menyangga dagunya tadi di permukaan bibir sahabat pirangnya itu sebelum Ino kembali membuat asumsi yang lebih melenceng.

"Stop, Ino! Kau mulai bicara ngawur. Aku tidak punya pacar dan Haru itu seekor anjing jantan, dia tidak mungkin punya anak. Dan untuk yang terakhir, aku masih mengharapkan hal itu terjadi, sampai sekarang surat permohonan beasiswa itu belum juga dibalas pihak luar negeri."

"Lalu apa? Jangan sok misterius deh!" Ino merengut kesal.

"Kami sudah berbaikan," Ino langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud dari kalimat pendek dari sahabat merah mudanya itu. Dia hanya mengibaskan tangannya dan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Oh, ku kira apa," Sakura menjadi pihak yang sekarang merengut kesal.

"Kenapa responmu seperti itu? Seolah-olah masalah yang kami hadapi adalah hal yang ringan," Ino memandang Sakura tajam walau matanya masih menunjukkan kebosanan.

"Sakura, kita tidak berteman hanya dalam hitungan hari. Kita sudah saling kenal dan berteman bertahun-tahun. Aku tahu bagaimana kebiasaanmu,"

"Memangnya apa kebiasaanku?" sekali lagi Ino memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kau dan Naruto-baka itu, kalian berdua tidak akan tahan bertengkar lebih dari sebulan. Memangnya kau tidak menyadarinya?" Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Sakura-san, hari ini jadwalmu piket," Sakura dan Ino menolehkan kepala mereka menuju asal suara maskulin yang baru saja terdengar.

Pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan besar Hyuuga tengah berdiri menjulang di samping meja Sakura dengan membawa selembar kertas yang segera diangsurkannya pada gadis merah muda tersebut.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih dan Hyuuga Neji pergi meninggalkan bangkunya setelah membalas dengan anggukan dan senyum tipis.

"Aku heran deh, kenapa ketua kelas selalu turun tangan sendiri jika berhubungan dengan dirimu, Sakura. Dia juga tersenyum padamu," Sakura tak menanggapi perkataan Ino yang selalu ia dengar setelah Neji menghampirinya.

"Kau hanya melebih-lebihkan," Sakura mulai memfokuskan kedua netra hijaunya untuk memahami isi lembaran yang diterimanya barusan.

"Kau itu yang tidak peka sama sekali, Sakura. Pasti Neji menyukaimu. Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau dia itu siswa pendiam dan cuek. Dia tidak pernah turun tangan sendiri. Lelaki itu selalu mengandalkan jabatannya untuk memerintah anggota lain," Ino memperhatikan objek yang tengah ia bicarakan.

Pemuda itu sedang membaca buku di bangku miliknya.

"Mungkin anggota lain sedang banyak tugas, jadi dia terpaksa turun tangan. Lagipula ini cuma hal yang sepele," ucap Sakura masih fokus membaca lembaran tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau bisa melihat sendiri di sekitarmu sekarang juga, Sakura! Anggota pengurus kelas semuanya lengkap. Mereka bahkan sekarang sedang bermalas-malasan. Ini jam kosong dan tidak ada acara penting yang akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat ini,"

"Baiklah, terserah kau. Silahkan teruskan pengamatanmu dan kutunggu laporan tertulisnya, jangan lupakan tentang bukti-buktinya juga. Aku ada pekerjaan sekarang. Kita bertemu setelah pulang sekolah di loker," Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melipat lembaran tadi kemudian menaruhnya di saku kemeja seragamnya.

"Ap– apa?! Kurang ajar kau, Sakura! Kau itu memang teman yang sangat menyebalkan!" Sakura hanya menghela napas lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Ino dan menadahkannya.

"Apa?!"

"Tugas dari Mr. Brown," Ino mendengus keras kemudian merogoh laci mejanya dan memberikan bukunya kasar.

"Yeah... selamat bekerja," ucap Ino dengan nada bosan yang hanya dibalas Sakura dengan gumaman tak peduli yang semakin membuat gadis bersurai pirang itu semakin bersungut-sungut kesal.

Sakura menghampiri meja teman-temannya, meminta hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Ino. Karena sekarang adalah jam pelajaran terakhir, Sakura tak memakai blazernya dan hanya memakai kemeja putih atasan yang dimasukkan ke dalam rok lipat kotak-kotak biru seragam sekolahnya.

Sakura lumayan kepayahan dengan buku yang sekarang dia bawa. Dia masih belum selesai mengumpulkan tugas seluruh siswa. Dan sekarang dia harus ekstra hati-hati agar buku-buku di tangannya tidak terjatuh dan berceceran. Sakura menghela napas panjang, perasaannya mulai ringan saat tugasnya hampir selesai.

"Uchiha-san, kumpulkan tugasmu," Sakura berdiri di samping meja teman sekelasnya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Buku milik Sasuke akan menjadi yang terakhir dan akhirnya Sakura akan terbebas sebentar lagi dari pegal-pegal yang mulai menggerogoti tangan dan juga kakinya.

"..."

Sakura masih menunggu. Pemuda bersurai raven itu masih belum memberikan apa yang Sakura sebutkan tadi. Sakura sempat berpikir jika Uchiha di depannya itu tidak menyadarinya apalagi mendengarnya berbicara karena sekarang pemuda itu tengah menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan headset dan menutup kedua matanya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia meletakkan dengan keras buku-buku yang dibawanya pada meja Sasuke hingga menimbulkan bunyi bedebam yang lumayan keras dan cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu menampilkan kedua netra gelapnya pada Sakura.

"Apa maumu, Pink?" tanya pemuda raven itu datar sembari menatap Sakura.

"Tugasmu,"

"Aku tidak akan memberikanmu contekan," Sakura mendengus geli, dia meniup poninya kemudian kembali menatap Uchiha itu dengan pandangan geli.

"Kenapa aku harus repot-repot mencontek tugasmu, Tuan Muda Uchiha?"

"Karena kau tahu kalau aku mengerjakan tugasku dengan sempurna," jawab Sasuke pendek dengan seringai yang mulai tertarik dari sudut bibirnya.

"Eum, begitukah?" Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa agar kau bersedia meminjamkan tugasmu?" Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura lekat-lekat. Dia terus menatap gadis itu saat Sakura memilih untuk mendudukkan bokongnya di bangku depan Sasuke.

"Kau harus menggantikanku piket selama sebulan," Sakura mendengus geli kemudian melempar tanda non-verbal pada Sasuke lewat kedua matanya.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang mata Sakura yang tertuju pada tumpukan buku-buku di hadapannya. Seketika itu pula rona merah mulai menyebar ke seluruh wajah pemuda raven itu.

"Kenapa aku harus meminjam tugasmu jika aku bisa melihat tugas milik semua siswa yang ada di sini dengan gratis? Lagipula aku tidak tertarik untuk menggantikanmu piket," Sasuke segera melemparkan buku miliknya begitu saja pada tumpukan buku-buku lainnya kemudian berdiri dan segera keluar kelas meninggalkan tatapan geli Sakura serta beberapa siswa yang memperhatikan mereka tadi.

"Ada-ada saja adikmu itu, Itachi-nii," Sakura kembali berdiri dari tempatnya kemudian menganggkat buku-buku yang sekarang beratnya bertambah setelah menerima buku milik Sasuke.

"Perlu bantuan?" Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sang ketua kelas yang diperbincangkan Ino tadi telah berdiri santai dengan senyum tulus yang mengembang di bibirnya. Pemuda itu memandang Sakura intens, gadis itu mau tak mau dibuat gugup dengan pandangan yang cukup meresahkannya.

"Ku rasa aku bisa membawanya sendiri, ini tidak berat," Neji menggeleng kemudian merebut hampir semua buku dari tangan Sakura dan hanya menyisakan sekitar lima buah buku untuk dibawa gadis itu.

"Aku tahu ini berat," Sakura hanya mengangguk canggung.

Rona merah dengan cepat memenuhi pipinya saat kedua netra hijaunya kembali menangkap atensi tidak biasa dari mutiara bagaikan bulan purnama milik pemuda yang membantunya.

Mata pemuda itu begitu menyedot perhatiannya, membuatnya tenang sekaligus takut disaat bersamaan. Sakura takut jika mata jernih itu dapat menembus ke dalam pikirannya. Mata Neji begitu polos, begitu bersih dan begitu terang. Membuatnya terpesona dalam sihir bulan.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi bel pulang. Kau tidak ingin pulang terlambat kan?" Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat kalimat Neji tadi membuyarkan lamunan sesaatnya.

Ia mengangguk singkat kemudian segera melangkahkan kakinya buru-buru dengan Neji yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Gadis itu sebenarnya ingin membuat jarak di antara langkah mereka dengan berjalan lumayan cepat, tapi ternyata harapan Sakura memang harus ia relakan hanya sebatas harapan saja. Kaki-kaki panjang milik Neji membuat pemuda itu dengan mudah dapat menyamai langkah kecil Sakura. Akhirnya karena Sakura merasa tidak enak, dia kembali melangkah seperti biasa.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang guru. Wajah Sakura masih bersemu di sepanjang koridor tempat mereka berjalan hingga sampai ke ruang yang mereka tuju.

Gadis itu tak menyadari hawa terbakar yang mengikuti dari awal perjalanannya dengan pemuda Hyuuga yang keluar dari seseorang yang kini tengah menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya di dinding sekolah dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada dan kaki kanan yang ditekuk ke belakang.

Mata cerah serupa langit musim panas terus mengikuti gadis merah muda itu dari tempatnya berdiri. Naruto terus memandang mereka berdua hingga menghilang di belokan tangga. Kemudian menggeram dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi?" Ino menatap Sakura dengan mata membulat penuh rasa penasaran. Sakura hanya memutar mata seraya mendengus kasar.

"Apanya?" Sakura mengganti sepatu hitam sekolahnya dengan sepatu sport miliknya kemudian mengunci loker tempat sepatu itu dan segera menyambar tas ranselnya.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti, Pink! Kau dengan ketua kelas kita," Ino berkacak pinggang seraya menatap Sakura tajam.

"Kau harus mulai menyingkirkan isi kepalamu yang penuh dengan kisah-kisah dramatis dalam novel-novel itu," Sakura menyentil kening Ino lumayan keras kemudian mulai melangkah meninggalkan kawasan sekolah. Ino mengusap bekas sentilan Sakura kasar kemudian mengejar gadis merah jambu itu dan mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

"Kau mulai kehilangan akal sehatmu,"

"Sial kau! Aku tidak gila, Pink! Kau saja yang tidak peka," Ino merengut di sepanjang perjalanannya dengan Sakura.

"Hmpph! Kau saja yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Blonde. Tuh, pangeran tampanmu sudah menunggu," Sakura menunjuk pemuda yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding samping pagar besi sekolah dengan mata terpejam dan kedua tangan yang bersedekap di depan dadanya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku. Aku duluan, Sakura!"

Ino berlari kecil-kecil menuju pemuda yang menunggunya kemudian berbalik pada Sakura yang menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan melambai, gadis musim semi itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan mengangguk melihat sahabat pirangnya tampak dipenuhi kebahagiaan saat berada di dekat kekasihnya.

"Yeah, aku memang tidak tahu rasanya. Dan untunglah kau bahagia dengan Shikamaru," Sakura bergumam pelan kemudian mengangguk lagi saat Shikamaru menyapanya dengan hal yang sama sebelum mulai melangkah pergi dengan tangan yang bertautan dengan Ino.

Sakura menghela napas pelan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Ia melihat sekitarnya, kawasan sekolah sudah sepi. Dalam hati, Sakura cukup salut pada Shikamaru yang mau-maunya menunggu kekasihnya agar dapat pulang bersama.

Padahal dulu mereka berdua tidak terlihat adanya ketertarikan secara hati. Dulu Ino dan Shikamaru hanya menjalani pertemanan yang biasa-biasa saja. Selalu satu sekolah dari taman kanak-kanak hingga sekarang telah menduduki tahun terakhir sekolah menengah atas membuat mereka berdua mau tak mau sering berjumpa.

Dan karena tempat tinggal mereka yang searah membuat kedua muda mudi tersebut selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Yeah, mungkin karena kebiasaan dan terlalu banyak intensitas waktu bertemu membuat mereka lama-lama timbul perasaan nyaman satu sama lain.

Sakura tersenyum tipis saat mengingat dirinya ikut andil dalam hubungan keduanya. Ia dan Naruto juga selalu satu sekolah dengan Shikamaru dan Ino. Padahal Shikamaru tahu sendiri kalau Ino sering sekali berganti kekasih, wajah cantik dan tubuh yang bagus membuatnya disukai banyak kaum lelaki, tapi lihat saja sekarang, Ino yang dulu selalu main-main sekarang seperti kembali menjadi gadis yang baru pertama kali mengalami jatuh cinta. Shikamaru juga memiliki perasaan seperti Ino, tapi tetap saja dia seorang yang irit ekspresi, makanya tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Kau sendirian saja?" Sakura menghentikan langkah dan juga pemikirannya tadi, ia berbalik untuk melihat orang yang mengeluarkan suara baritone berat tadi.

"Memangnya aku terlihat sedang bersama seseorang?" Sakura tak menjawab, ia malah balik bertanya dengan alis yang terangkat heran pada pemuda yang berada dua langkah darinya.

"Bisa tidak hanya menjawab dan tidak balik bertanya?" Pemuda berambut mencuat ke belakang itu mendengus kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke depan melewati Sakura yang masih memandangnya dengan alis terangkat heran.

"Oww oh... seperti biasanya, Tuan Muda Uchiha." Sakura mensejajarkan langkahnya di samping teman satu kelasnya, Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan nama depanku?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa memandang Sakura yang sekarang berjalan di sampingnya. Ia terus memandang lurus ke depan.

"Karena... kurasa kau tidak akan suka jika ku panggil dengan nama belakangmu,"

"Emm, ku pikir kita sudah cukup lama saling mengenal jadi tak masalah jika kau memanggilku dengan nama belakangku," Sasuke melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya, gadis di sampingnya itu hanya diam dan mengangguk.

Perjalanan pulang mereka berdua lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan diam. Sasuke yang memang tipe pendiam tak keberatan dengan suasana hening tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura yang juga tidak terlalu suka banyak bicara merasa nyaman-nyaman saja.

"Jadi kau sudah tidak bekerja lagi di tempat Itachi?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara keduanya, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke sekilas kemudian kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ya," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Lalu sekarang kau bekerja di mana?"

"Aku mengajar privat," Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban singkat dari gadis merah muda di sampingnya.

"Jadi kau masih tetap bekerja walaupun sudah kelas tiga?" Sakura hanya bergumam dan menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Belajarmu tidak terganggu? Sebentar lagi akan banyak ujian percobaan sebelum ujian kelulusan," Sakura hanya menggeleng.

"Karena jadwal mengajarku hanya setiap akhir minggu, menurutku masih tidak masalah. Lagipula mengajar privat bukanlah pekerjaan yang menguras waktu. Disela-sela kegiatan mengajar, aku juga bisa belajar," Sakura menjelaskan panjang pada Sasuke, pemuda itu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sakura juga menghentikan jalannya dan memandang Sasuke yang berada dua langkah di belakangnya

"Ada apa?"

"Sakura, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan," ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan serius yang tak dapat diartikan oleh Sakura.

"Apa itu?" Sakura membalikkan bandannya hingga mereka kini saling berhadapan.

"Sebenarnya aku..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan mengumpat tak jelas karena tiba-tiba suaranya tertelan.

"Apa?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan memandang penasaran pada Sasuke dengan mata bulatnya yang besar dan lucu. Gadis itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tepat pada mata hijau Sakura. Mulutnya sudah terbuka hendak meneruskan kalimatnya. Namun lagi-lagi hanya udara kosong yang ia keluarkan. Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata yang telah ia rangkai sedemikian rapi dalam otaknya lenyap tak berbekas ketika pandangannya menyapu mutiara hijau yang menyedotnya balik menatapnya.

Sakura tampak menawan saat memandang dirinya. Gadis itu sangat cantik dan manis di saat yang bersamaan. Sungguh sangat mempesona bagi Sasuke. Keindahan alami Sakura semakin menguar saat wajah gadis itu terkena sinar matahari terbenam.

"Sa-ku-ra..."

"Ya?"

Sasuke semakin tak kuat melihat pemandangan indah yang Sakura sajikan di hadapannya. Pemuda raven itu menghembuskan napas kasar kemudian menunjuk dengan telunjuk kirinya ke arah kiri.

"Kita harus berpisah di sini, jalur kita berlawanan," Sasuke menghela napas kembali saat ia melihat respon kelewat biasa dari Sakura yang kini sedang menganggukkan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Ok, aku duluan. Bye!" Sakura berbalik dan meneruskan jalan pulangnya. Tak menyadari bahwa pemuda raven itu masih bergeming di tempatnya dan terus memandang punggung kecilnya hingga tak terlihat, dengan mata sayu dan kedua tangan mengepal erat.

"Bodoh!" hanya satu kata yang Sasuke ucapkan untuk dirinya sendiri saat punggung gadis itu telah hilang dari pandangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana jika kita ke taman bermain hari minggu ini?"

"Baiklah," Naruto mengelus surai gelap milik Hinata.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang ajakannya di setujui oleh kekasihnya. Mereka telah berada di depan pagar kediaman keluarga besar Hyuuga. Hari ini Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pulang. Memang tidak setiap hari dia mengantarkan Hinata pulang, tapi cukup sering.

"Bagaimana jika mengajak Sakura-san juga?" Naruto lumayan terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau ingin Sakura-chan ikut?" Naruto bukannya tidak ingin Sakura ikut karena akan mengganggu kencannya dengan Hinata, tapi ia tidak ingin Sakura ikut karena takut jika gadis merah muda itu akan kembali Naruto sakiti perasaannya. Mereka berdua bahkan baru berbaikan kemarin, ia tidak ingin Sakura kembali menjauhinya.

"Ku pikir dia adalah temanmu dari kecil, jadi aku juga ingin berteman dengannya. Di sekolah banyak yang membicarakan tentang Sakura-san. Mereka bilang kalau Sakura-san itu orangnya sangat ramah dan baik, tapi susah didekati. Banyak yang ingin menjadi teman Sakura-san, begitu juga denganku. Aku ingin mengenal sosok temanmu dari kecil. Ahh... aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan dia. Sakura-san juga sangat cantik, apalagi dia juga pandai di bidang akademis dan olah raga! Tolong ajak Sakura-san ya, Naruto-kun?" Hinata berbicara panjang tentang alasannya. Ia juga sedikit memaksa agar Sakura ikut.

Naruto tertegun dengan jawaban Hinata. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menghela napas lumayan panjang. Kemudian akhirnya terpaksa mengangguk dua kali.

"Masuklah... Ayahmu pasti sudah menunggu," Hinata mengangguk masih dengan senyumannya, kemudian ia berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Naruto singkat dengan wajah yang merona.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Naruto, ia masih berdiri di sana hingga Hinata masuk dan tak terlihat dari matanya.

Tak berapa lama saat ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan pulang, sebuah mobil sedan mewah dan mengkilap berhenti tepat di depan pagar besi kediaman Hyuuga. Pagar besi kediaman Hyuuga dengan otomatis bergeser ke samping dan terbuka. Mobil berwarna hitam tersebut meluncur masuk.

Naruto masih memperhatikan hingga seorang pria berjas formal turun dari pintu kemudi dan berlari kecil memutari mobil kemudian membukakan pintu penumpang untuk seseorang. Hyuuga Neji masih dengan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan tas ransel di punggungnya turun dari mobil mewah tersebut.

Naruto menghela napas panjang kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sangat tahu jika keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga dari kalangan atas. Bahkan kota Konoha bisa dibilang dikendalikan oleh Hyuuga, tentu saja posisi pertama masih diduduki oleh keluarga Uchiha.

Tapi saat melihat seorang Hyuuga Neji sangat dilayani seperti itu membuatnya secara langsung berpikir bahwa orang kaya memperbudak orang yang berada di bawahnya. Bukankah Neji masih memiliki kedua tangan yang utuh dan pemuda itu terlihat sangat sehat, lalu kenapa harus dibukakan pintu segala jika Neji sendiri dapat dengan mudah melakukannya.

Naruto merasa jengkel sendiri dengan pemikiran liarnya. Hingga tanpa sadar ia masih tetap berdiri dan melihat ke sana. Bahkan ia masih tak sadar saat Neji melihat ke arahnya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Yo!" Neji menyapa Naruto dengan tangan kanan yang terangkat.

Naruto gelagapan saat melihat Neji telah berada dua langkah di hadapannya.

"Emm, Oi!"

"Jadi kau mengantar Hinata hari ini?"

"Ya, hanya alasan itu yang membuatku berada di sini," Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya. Ia memandang Neji bosan.

"Kau tidak masuk?" tanya Neji santai, wajahnya tidak tersenyum namun juga tidak cemberut. Hampir sama ekspresinya dengan Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku akan pulang sekarang," ucap Naruto, ia berbalik dan mulai melangkah menuju rumahnya.

"Kau harusnya tak berhak bersikap posesif pada Sakura," kalimat Neji sontak membuat langkah Naruto terhenti dan berbalik dengan wajah tegang yang menimbulkan aura kemarahan.

"Kenapa aku tidak berhak?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada menantang. Neji menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di kirinya.

"Kau hanya temannya dari kecil. Dia bukan kekasihmu atau tunanganmu atau istrimu," jawab Neji dengan sudut bibir yang tertarik ke atas.

Tersenyum meremehkan pada pemuda pirang di depannya yang kini memasang raut muka yang tak bersahabat.

"Lalu apa masalahmu dengan itu?" Naruto mencoba bersuara datar dan meredam kemarahan yang tiba-tiba timbul.

"Aku ingin kau fokus dengan apa yang kau jalani dengan sepupuku dan biarkan aku masuk dalam hidup Sakura," Naruto menaikkan alisnya dan memandang heran pada pemuda di depannya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah melarang siapapun masuk ke dalam hidup Sakura. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu padaku seolah-olah kau meminta izin dulu padaku sebelum mendekati Sakura?" Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di bawah dada.

"Jangan pura-pura seolah kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, Naruto. Aku tahu apa yang selama ini kau lakukan,"

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?"

Neji menegakkan tubuhnya, ia tak lagi bersandar pada dinding di kirinya. Ia menatap tajam pada Naruto, tapi kemudian tatapannya berubah menjadi main-main. Seringai meremehkan tertarik di bibir Neji.

"Kau memang pengecut sejati. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini pada semua laki-laki yang mencoba mendekati Sakura. Kau diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura selalu mendatangi setiap laki-laki yang menyukainya. Kau selalu mengancam mereka agar mereka menjauhi Sakura. Kau bahkan tak segan-segan membuat mereka babak belur jika tak menuruti perintahmu. Kau tidak bisa selamanya membuat Sakura berada di sisimu. Dia juga berhak memiliki orang yang istimewa untuknya," kini ganti Naruto yang mengeluarkan seringainya setelah mendengar kalimat panjang dari Neji.

"Oh... cukup mengejutkan, Tuan Muda Hyuuga. Aku tak tahu kalau kau sangat perhatian padaku. Atau aku harus memanggilmu penguntit?" Neji tampak kesal dengan kalimat Naruto.

"Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Aku hanya peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Kau membuat dirimu agar menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki terdekat Sakura, hingga ia tak peduli dengan lawan jenis lainnya. Menjadikan dirimu sendiri sebagai sosok yang paling Sakura sukai, yang paling ia inginkan, yang ia puja-puja dan ia sayangi serta cintai. Padahal semua itulah yang kau rasakan pada Sakura. Mengurungnya selamanya hingga ia sendiri tak ingin lepas darimu, Munafik! Membuatnya menerima apapun yang terjadi padamu walaupun itu menyakitinya. Membuatnya tersiksa hingga menangis! Dasar kau bajingan brengsek!"

Naruto geram dengan kalimat panjang Neji tadi. Ia dengan langkah lebar-lebar berjalan menuju pemuda berambut panjang itu kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya yang terkepal dan mendaratkan tinju sekeras-kerasnya pada wajah kanan Neji hingga tersungkur ke tanah.

"Itu untuk menutup mulut kacaumu, Brengsek! Asal kau tahu saja, tak ada yang lebih pantas dan sempurna selain aku sendiri untuk Sakura. Sakura sudah ditakdirkan untukku dari ia dilahirkan dan akan selamanya menjadi milikku sendiri! Kau hanya orang asing yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang kami berdua. Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa bagi Sakura dan tak akan pernah menjadi siapapun bagi Sakura baik sekarang maupun nanti. Lebih baik kau mundur sekarang juga sebelum aku bertindak lebih untuk melenyapkanmu dari hidup Sakura bahkan mungkin dari dunia ini,"

Neji lumayan terperanggah dengan kalimat panjang dari Naruto. Ia masih tertegun dengan tubuh yang masih tersungkur di tanah. Kesadarannya kembali saat dua pasang tangan besar berlapis kain hitam membantunya bangun. Neji melihat kedua pria berjas hitam itu adalah bagian dari pekerja yang melayani keluarga Hyuuga.

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja? Apa perlu saya memproses kejadian kekerasan tadi pada polisi, Tuan Muda?" salah seorang pria berjas itu bertanya sembari bersungut-sungut melihat pada Naruto yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Apa? Tidak perlu, ini bukanlah hal yang besar. Kalian kembalilah ke dalam dulu," kedua pria tersebut hendak membuka mulut untuk menolak perintah tuannya namun tangan kanan Neji terangkat pertanda perintahnya tak ingin dibantah. Akhirnya dengan berat hati kedua pria tersebut menurutinya. Neji dan Naruto kembali berdua berhadap-hadapan.

"Seharusnya kau ikut masuk dengan mereka. Atau paling tidak kau biarkanlah mereka menjagamu di sini. Mungkin saja aku berniat untuk langsung membunuhmu sekarang juga," ucap Naruto datar.

Neji mendengus kemudian memperlihatkan senyum meremehkannya.

"Kau seharusnya menata kalimat yang keluar dari mulutmu itu dengan benar. Aku tidak akan lama, jadi kau bisa melakukan apa saja sesukamu atau enyah dari sini," Naruto kembali terbakar emosi. Ia melangkah kemudian menerjang Neji, tapi dengan cepat pemuda berambut gelap itu menghindar hingga membuat Naruto semakin tenggelam dalam emosinya.

"Cukup diam dan dengarkan," Naruto diam dengan emosi yang menyelimutinya. Ia memandang tajam tepat pada manik bulan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk memilih. Sepupuku atau Sakura? Aku tak butuh jawabanmu sekarang, terserah kau ingin menjawabnya atau tidak, aku tak peduli. Tapi keputusan ada di pihakmu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh pada Sakura,"

"Ku pikir akhirnya sekarang aku tahu alasan kenapa kau selalu satu sekolah dan selalu satu kelas dengan Sakura, Hyuuga dan uang mereka. Kau mengamati kami?"

Neji mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Tepatnya aku memperhatikan Sakura. Dan sialnya selalu ada kau di sampingnya,"

Naruto mendengus kemudian memiringkan kepalanya dengan seringai di sepanjang garis bibirnya.

"Hyuuga, sebaiknya kau segera menghapus perasaanmu pada Sakura. Ku beritahu kau satu hal, dari awal kau itu sudah tidak punya tempat di samping Sakura atau dimanapun yang menyangkut Sakura. Jadi lebih baik kau mundur sekarang daripada nanti kau sakit hati. Aku tidak sudi melihatmu menangis seperti bayi,"

Naruto berbalik pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat peringatannya pada Neji. Pemuda berambut gelap panjang itu menunjukkan raut muka kesal luar biasa.

"Brengsek kau, Uzumaki! Kau itu adalah pengecut sejati. Pria gila yang terobsesi pada sahabatnya sendiri dengan bersembunyi di balik status persahabatan! Sungguh memalukan!"

Naruto tak berhenti saat mendengar teriakan penuh dengan kebencian dari Neji di belakangnya. Ia malah melambaikan tangan kirinya tanpa menoleh. Sama sekali tak peduli dengan perkataan Neji yang meluap-luap.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali yang ikut campur dengan urusanku?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kemudian mendengus, "Memangnya aku peduli,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Hai semuanya... terimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca karyaku. Maaf apabila saya updatenya gak rutin. Saya usahakan tetap melanjutkan fanfic ini maupun yang lainnya, tapi tidak janji bakal cepet. Maaf jika ceritanya masih susah dimengerti. Fanfic ini masih panjang, jadi nyatai aja. Pelan-pelan bakal kebuka semua. Terimakasih yang sudah bersedia berkomentar, saya sangat menghargai kalian. Sekian dari saya, Semoga bermanfaat dan menginspirasi.

Jangan lupa RnR yaaa...


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOVE YOU © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Love You [Chapter 6]**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa **

**Genre: Romance, Drama, School-life**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rated: M**

**Cast:**

**Naruto U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Thanks To: all reader!**

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**-SAKURA Pov.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perasaanku saja atau memang tadi Sasuke terlihat aneh? Dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tiba-tiba berubah pikiran. Yah... entahlah. Laki-laki itu memang sedikit aneh.

Rumahku sudah terlihat saat ini. Aku ingin langsung tidur jika sampai di rumah. Mungkin berendam sebentar lumayan menyenangkan. Aku lelah sekali. Hari ini aku banyak berjalan di sekolah. Padahal kemarin aku berlari lama sekali dan hari ini aku harus mondar-mandir ke ruang guru untuk piket dan tugas lainnya.

Seorang pemuda yang sangat ku kenal tengah berdiri menyandarkan tubuh tingginya di pagar besi rumahku. Naruto seperti orang gelisah. Dia beberapa kali menoleh kesana-kemari. Ada apa dengannya? Apakah ada yang ingin dia bicarakan denganku?

Tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar dengan cepat. Tidak mungkin! Hah! Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku merasa senang seperti ini! Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir kalau Naruto seperti seorang pemuda yang tengah gelisah menunggu gadis yang diajaknya janjian untuk kemudian menyatakan perasaannya. Dan dia tengah dilanda ketidak yakinan apakah nantinya perasaannya diterima ataukah tidak.

Dan bolehkah aku berharap lebih sekarang?

Karena terlalu penasaran, jantungku rasanya mau meledak karena saking cepatnya debaran itu. Aku segera mempercepat langkahku dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Naruto yang sepertinya terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri sehingga tak menyadari keberadaanku.

Dia akhirnya mendongak dan menatapku saat aku mendengus dengan keras. Dan benar saja, dia seperti pemuda yang sama dengan ciri-ciri yang aku pikirkan tadi. Matanya melebar dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Dia terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kehadiranku.

Kenapa dengan dia?

Oh Tuhan! Jangan biarkan aku melumer dalam khayalanku tadi. Aku hanya bercanda dengan pikiranku tadi.

"Ada apa, Naru?" ku coba bertanya dengan pelan. Dia harus disadarkan.

Syukurlah dia cukup tanggap dengan pertanyaanku. Sejenak dia mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan cepat kemudian dia menatapku balik.

Sorot matanya seperti orang yang ketakutan. Dia juga semakin gelisah. Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian menaruh kedua tangan besarnya di bahuku.

"Sakura-chan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucapnya dengan suara lumayan lirih dan ragu-ragu.

Apa?! Tidak tidak! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin dia akan benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya padaku sekarang. Aku belum siap dengan hal sensitif itu. Tapi diam-diam aku sangat berharap dia benar-benar melakukan itu.

"Ap–apa?" tiba-tiba aku luar biasa gugup saat melihat matanya yang biru itu.

"Ano... itu..., begini, Sakura-chan. Aku...," Naruto semakin gelisah. Matanya menghindari mataku. Dia tampak ragu.

Aku tahu setelah melihat mata itu, matanya yang ragu. Semua harapanku kini memang sepantasnya hanya menjadi harapan saja. Tak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

Dia tak akan pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku sekarang. Walaupun dia memang hendak menyatakan perasaannya padaku, sudah pasti dia berbohong dengan apa yang akan dia ucapkan nanti. Tidak dengan matanya yang terpancar ketidak yakinan dan keraguan seperti itu.

Dia sedang tertekan. Dan kenapa Naruto tertekan? Tidak mungkin Paman Minato atau Bibi Kushina melakukan itu. Mereka berdua adalah orang tua paling sempurna di dunia yang pernah ku temui. Siapapun yang menjadi anak mereka pastilah sangat beruntung.

Memang rasanya menyakitkan di ulu hatiku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku bisa apa jika yang aku harapkan hanyalah omong kosong.

Aku mendekatkan tubuhku padanya kemudian memeluk Naruto erat.

"Ada apa, Naru? Bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkanmu," ucapku pelan sembari mengusap punggung lebarnya dengan lembut.

Tubuhnya menegang. Dia tersentak ke belakang tapi dekapanku padanya semakin ku eratkan agar tak lepas.

Naruto mempunyai kebiasaan jelek yang sampai sekarang tak bisa dihilangkan. Yaitu memendam perasaannya yang sesungguhnya sendiri tanpa mau membaginya dengan siapapun. Termasuk orang tuanya sendiri.

Dan untungnya kami sudah bersahabat dari kecil. Jadi aku punya cukup keberanian untuk memaksanya mengatakan hal yang disembunyikannya itu. Bukannya ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi masalahnya Naruto adalah tipe orang yang jika terlalu lama memendam apapun itu terlalu lama biasanya dia akan tertekan dan murung sepanjang waktu.

"Sakura-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?!" dia memekik pelan dalam dekapanku.

"Aku sedang memelukmu,"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Naruto, kita sudah sangat lama saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan cukup baik. Kau tahu kalau aau sangat menyayangimu kan, jadi kumohon jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak suka kau sedih,"

Naruto hanya diam tak menjawabku. Walau tubuhnya tak lagi menegang, tapi dia masih membuatku khawatir dengan sikapnya ini.

"Kau itu kenapa sih?"

"Sakura-chan, aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman bermain minggu ini. Apa kau bisa keluar denganku?"

Aku tak habis pikir dengan kalimat Naruto barusan. Dia mengajakku ke taman bermain. Tapi kenapa dengan wajah sedihnya itu? Apa dia ada masalah lain yang membebaninya sehingga membutuhkan sedikit penyegaran yang misalnya ke taman bermain itu.

"Aku bisa pergi. Tapi mungkin tak bisa lama. Mungkin hanya sampai tengah hari saja, Naru. Aku ada jadwal mengajar,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Yang penting kau bisa ikut,"

Entah kenapa aku melihat ada yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto dariku. Aku sangat senang karena kami akan keluar bersama. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kami ke taman bermain bersama. Mungkin kira-kira dulu kami masih duduk di bangku kelas 5 sekolah dasar.

"Ok. Mau masuk?" Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Aku langsung pulang saja. Ibu tadi bilang kalau dia memasak makanan kesukaanmu, kau harus makan. Datanglah ke rumah,"

Aku mengangguk mendengar ucapan Naruto. Kemudian dia berlalu dan menghilang di pagar rumahnya. Kenapa aku tidak merasa senang saat Naruto mengajakku keluar?

.

.

.

.

.

**-AUTHOR Pov.-**

Hari minggu yang dijanjikan telah tiba. Sakura bangun cukup pagi untuk membuat bekal yang nantinya akan ia bawa ke taman bermain dengan Naruto. Gadis pemilik surai merah muda itu memutuskan untuk tak terlalu memikirkan hal yang dirasanya menganjal dari Naruto.

Sakura merasa bersemangat di minggu pagi ini. Lagi-lagi dirinya diingatkan oleh perasaannya kalau ia masih sangat mengharapkan Naruto menerima hatinya.

Bel rumahnya berbunyi. Sakura cepat-cepat meninggalkan dapurnya menuju depan untuk melihat siapa yang membunyikan bel. Walaupun dirinya tahu yang membunyikan bel itu pasti sahabat kuningnya.

Haru selalu menggonggong jika ada orang asing, dan kali ini anjing besar milik Sakura itu sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sakura telah sampai di depan pagar besi rumahnya, ia melihat Naruto yang sudah rapi berdiri dengan tatapan tepat pada Sakura. Gadis itu masih belum bersiap-siap. Ia masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya dengan apron merah yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

"Masuklah, aku membuatkan bekal untuk kita," ucap Sakura kemudian gadis itu berbalik dan segera menuju dapur.

Naruto tak langsung mengikuti Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah. Lelaki tinggi berkulit tan itu menutup pagar besi kemudian berjalan ke rumah mungil milik Haru. Anjing itu langsung saja bermanja-manja pada Naruto yang sangat ia kenali.

"Naru! Masuklah dulu. Aku membuatkan sarapan!"

"Hm," Naruto melepaskan Haru kemudian beranjak ke dalam rumah Sakura.

Lelaki itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di meja makan yang menyatu dengan dapur tempat Sakura memasak. Ia memperhatikan berbagai masakan yang memenuhi meja. Sakura benar-benar menguasai semua masakan. Gadis itu dapat memasak segala jenis makanan.

"Kenapa kau masak banyak sekali, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto begitu ia mengunyah telur gulung.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku hanya ingin memasak banyak saja," jawab Sakura masih berkutat dengan pisau dan sayuran. Gadis itu masih ingin memasak satu lagi masakan.

Naruto tak bertanya apa-apa lagi dan Sakura segera menyelesaikan masakannya. Kemudian setelah selesai semua, ia mulai memasukkan semua makanan ke kotak bekal lalu membungkusnya dengan kain agar makanan dapat tetap hangat. Bekal-bekal itu kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang piknik.

Setelah semuanya selesai, gadis itu segera menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sakura bersiap-siap. Pemilik mata emerald itu tak ribet dengan dandanannya.

Ia hanya mengenakan kaus hitam tanpa lengan yang dimasukkan ke bawahan jins abu-abu panjang miliknya kemudian memakai jaket jins lengan panjang berwarna biru. Untuk alas kaki, Sakura memilih untuk memakai salah satu sepatu sport koleksinya berwarna biru yang senada dengan jaketnya. Kemudian mengikat rambut panjangnya ke atas dengan menyisakan poni di sisi wajahnya.

Sakura hanya memoles wajahnya dengan pelembab dan bedak tipis kemudian memakai lip balm untuk bibirnya agar tak kering dan sedikit berkilau. Sangat sederhana. Ia gadis yang sangat menghargai apa saja yang telah diberikan Tuhan padanya. Jadi Sakura cukup percaya diri dengan penampilan sederhananya.

"Naru, aku sudah siap," ucap Sakura.

Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan makanan yang tersaji di depannya mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara lembut milik Sakura. Kunyahan pada giginya terhenti saat wajah Sakura berada di seberang meja.

Tidak ada yang aneh dari Sakura. Gadis itu hanya banyak menarik perhatian lelaki pirang di depannya. Sakura tampak manis dan cantik secara bersamaan. Gadis itu juga terlihat dewasa dengan penampilannya.

Dewasa bukan berarti gadis itu terlihat tua. Auranya saja yang berubah. Ia seperti perempuan yang sangat mandiri. Memang benar bahwa Sakura telah mandiri sejak kecil. Mungkin karena aura itu, banyak lelaki yang mendekati Sakura. Walaupun penampilan fisik gadis itu tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata saja. Tapi Sakura adalah tipe gadis impian semua lelaki.

Sakura yang pintar, cerdas, baik hati, ramah, mandiri, dewasa dan sangat cantik. Semua yang ada pada diri Sakura yang sederhana dapat menarik perhatian dari berbagai macam generasi. Gadis itu pantas memperoleh kebahagiaan.

Dan mata tajam Naruto tak berhenti mengawasi segala tingkah laku yang dikerjakan gadis merah muda itu. Mereka tengah duduk di bangku ganda di dalam bus yang mengantarkan keduanya ke taman bermain dan sialnya lagi, dari mereka keluar rumah dan berjalan hingga halte bus sampai saat ini mereka tengah duduk di dalamnya, Sakura sangat mengundang lirikan dari lawan jenih.

Mereka bahkan tak lagi segan untuk memandang Sakura secara langsung. Bahkan Naruto yang memberikan tatapan tajamnya tak dapat membuat para kaumnya untuk berhenti memperhatikan gadis di sampingnya ini.

Kecantikan alami yang ditimbulkan oleh Sakura tak dapat mengalahkan gadis manapun. Setiap gerak-geriknya seolah mengundang untuk diperhatikan. Kesegaran gadis muda itu tak dapat dialihkan dengan mudah. Seolah-olah matamu akan terpaku padanya saat pertama kali melihat dan tak akan bisa menghindar.

Itu semua membuat Naruto terbakar api cemburu. Ia ingin mengubah Sakura menjadi seukuran semut kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam botol lalu ia bawa bersama bekal di dalam keranjang agar tak ada yang melirik atau memandang gadis merah muda itu.

Akhirnya mereka telah tiba di tempat tujuan. Ia segera mengambil keranjang piknik mereka kemudian menarik Sakura keluar dari bus yang penuh dengan tatapan mata itu. Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang saat Naruto menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Wajahnya merona merah. Ia menatap terus menerus pada kedua tangan mereka yang saling tergenggam erat. Dadanya menghangat dengan tindakan kecil Naruto.

Hingga rasa hangat itu pelan-pelan menghilang saat dengan tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berhenti di depan Sakura. Gadis itu awalnya tak mengerti kenapa Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, tetapi kemudian dirinya tahu saat matanya menangkap seseorang yang berdiri dengan senyum manis di bibirnya di depan pintu masuk taman.

Kekasih dari sahabatnya itu melambaikan tangan kanannya dan berteriak memanggil nama lelaki pirang di depannya ini. Sakura harus menahan mati-matian tangisannya saat Naruto meninggalkannya di tengah kerumunan karena menghampiri kekasihnya.

Hatinya remuk saat gadis bermata putih itu memeluk Naruto kemudian mencium pipi lelaki itu. Matanya memanas melihat kemesraan mereka. Entah sejak kapan kedua tangannya mengepal penuh emosi.

Tak ada lagi semangatnya yang sempat ada di dirinya tadi. Semangat itu telah lenyap tak tersisa di setiap ruang dalam dirinya.

"Bodohnya aku. Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menebaknya dari awal," ucap Sakura lirih.

Ia membalikkan badannya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan taman neraka itu sendirian dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Haloo... saya akhirnya kembali dengan kelanjutan fanfic LY ini. Maaf bagi yang menunggu update fanfic ini. Karena saya punya pekerjaan lain selain menjadi seorang Author, jadi saya gak bisa update dengan cepat. Tapi saya tetap usahain buat nyelesain fanfic ini ataupun fanfic yang lain.

Terimakasih yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic saya. Semoga bermanfaat dan menginspirasi.

Terimakasih juga yang sudah review, menfolow, menfav, dll. Jangan lupa lakukan hal itu di chapter ini yaaa...


End file.
